Una Nueva Vida
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Luego de terminar la cuarta guerra, Naruto muere por las heridas pero Hagoromo le da una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo donde demostrara que puede tener un nuevo sueño por seguir adelante y es la de ser el Maestro Pokemon...Naruto x Lyra. Arco de la Batalla de la Frontera y Sol y Luna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una nueva vida como entrenador pokemon.**_

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **10 de Octubre**_

 _ **Lugar: País del Fuego (Hi no Kuni), más exactos entre las fronteras del país del fuego y país de los campos de arroz.**_

 _ **Hora: 06:00 Am**_

 _ **Amanecer**_

 _ **Lugar de batalla: Valle del Fin, en las estatuas de Hashimara Senju y Madara Uchiha.**_

Nos encontramos en el punto de clímax de una batalla decisiva y definitiva entre los únicos shinobis que aún quedaban en pie y decidieron tomar esta última batalla para terminar de siglos de odio y de interminables guerras, se encontraban los descendientes de los hijos de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, mejor conocido como Rikudo Sennin, se encontraban el descendiente de Indra y Ashura.

En un frente en la estatua del fundador del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha, se encontraba el Ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha, donde toda su ropa ya estaba destruida, no traía su espada la Chokuto, y se veía que ya estaban en las ultimas, lo más detallado en él era su ojo izquierdo aún tenía el doujutsu dado por el propio Hagoromo para detener de una vez por todas a Madara, Zetsu y Kaguya, pero aun sufrir la maldición del odio y quería destruir a todos desde los kages, su antigua aldea y a todos los que usaban chakra y comenzar su propia ''Revolución'' pero alguien se interponía en su camino.

En el otro lado en la estatua del Usuario del Mokuton y Shodaime Hokage Hashimara Senju. Se encontraba el hijo del difunto Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y segunda Jinchruiki Kushina Uzumaki, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto donde toda su ropa que solo tenía una camisa de cota de malla, unos pantalones naranja con negro ya rotos y su banda de konoha atada en la frente estaba en pésimas condiciones tras enfrentarse ante enemigos de gran potencial y peligro como Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, el propio Juubi, el surgimiento de la Princesa Kaguya Otsutsuki y de la nuevamente traición de su Amigo Sasuke Uchiha., él tiene que parar en seco a su mejor amigo, y su última opción ya no es hablando o que reaccione, si no…..matarlo para que termine los siglos de odio y guerras que han marcado a este mundo.

Todo había comenzado luego de concluir la más sangrienta cuarta guerra mundial shinobi donde las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis junto con la alianza de los samuráis y de aldeas y países pequeños se enfrentaron ante la organización criminal más peligrosa llamada Akatsuki donde le habían declarado la guerra a las aldeas por tener a los dos últimos jinchurikis, el hermano del Yondaime Raikage, Killer Bee y el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

La guerra fue bastante cruel y cruda ya que a los primeros días en la guerra había perdido a más de 100,000 shinobis mientras que Akatsuki habían perdido a la mayoría de los shinobis resucitados, y cientos de miles de Zetsus blancos, y para empeorar las cosas se empeoraron las cosas cuando la contienda se alargó tras la llegada de los Jinchurikis resucitados y el fundador del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Aunque aumento de muertos en parte de la gran alianza shinobi se logró vencer a todos los jinchurikis resucitados gracias a la intervención indirecta de Sasuke Uchiha y de itachi uchiha que lograron detener al cerebro del edo tensei, Kabuto Yakushi pero también se agudizo más las cosas cuando madara logro de alguna una manera quedarse en ese mundo junto con su marioneta Obito donde puso en serios problemas a la gran alianza donde habían perdido grandes shinobis y valientes hombres y mujeres que dieron sus vidas para salvar al mundo shinobi.

En el punto más agitado donde sasuke y su antiguo mentor y equipo se aliaron a la gran alianza la balanza se inclinó en la de la gran alianza donde al parecer ya estaban por gana si no fuera por el Juubi que se había convertido en el árbol de Shinju liquidando a la mitad de los shinobis….por un lado pudieron vencer a Obito en so forma de jinchuriki pero por el otro lado Madara ha sido revivido al mundo de los vivos robando los poderes de óbito obteniendo ambos rinnegan, el poder del sabio de Hashirama y el de todos los bijuus para sí mismo convirtiéndose en el nuevo Jinchuriki del Juubi y casi matando a Sasuke y Naruto en el proceso.

Cuando los demás shinobis daban apoyo y dando tiempo para que naruto y sasuke se salvaran de la muerte estos fueron ayudados por intervención divida gracias al Sabio de los seis caminos o mejor conocido como Hagoromo Otsutsuki donde este les otorgo los poderes ocultos de sus hijos en sus descendientes, para Sasuke por Indra, el Rinnesharingan en su ojo izquierdo y por Naruto el Senjutsu de Ashura y el completo dominio de los elementos a su disposición.

. Y nuevamente la balanza se equilibraba para el bando de la gran alianza shinobi donde estaban poniendo en serios problemas a Madara y a su ''creación'' zetsu negro donde estos ambos decidieron activar su arma definitiva donde el Uchiha le abrió un tercer Ojo revelando el RinneSharingan rojo y mirando directamente a la luna activando la fase final de su siniestro plan….El Tsukuyomi infinito ha comenzado

Donde la luna reflejo el Rinnesharingan haciendo que todo el mundo cayera en un mundo de ilusiones a excepciones de los Edos Kages, y del equipo 7 que fueron salvados por Sasuke que lo cubrió por su Susanno evitando un trágico final donde vieron desde adentro en cómo eran envueltos todos los shinobis sucumbidos por el genjutsus uniéndose al Árbol de Shinju Absorbiendo su chakra.

Madara al ver que ellos seguían a con vida, este trato de eliminarlos de una vez por todas pero de pronto sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho revelando que la parte oscura de Zetsu lo había apuñalado traicionando a Madara shockeando a todos al ver la traición inesperada de Zetsu donde este le revelo que no era la creación de Madara sino el tercer Hijo bastardo de la Diosa Conejo y la primera usuaria del Chakra Kaguya Ootsutsuki donde este manipulo y cambio toda la historia del mundo de los shinobis en especial el de los uchihas donde cambio la historia del Clan Uchiha y donde altero la inscripción de la tabla Nakano. Todo el fin de resucitar a su querida madre y dominar el mundo tal como quería la princesa Otsutsuki.

Y con ello esa vil criatura tomo el cuerpo del Uchiha modificando de una manera drástica donde el equipo 7 sintió gracias a Naruto y Sasuke que la gran masa de lo que fe una vez el fundador del clan Uchiha y que poco a poco se transformaba en la temida Diosa Conejo, Kaguya Otsutsuki donde veía al equipo 7 o cualquier tipo de amenaza como escoria y los ataco con mucha agresividad y a matar.

Y nuevamente la batalla se reactivó donde el equipo 7 unido junto con el aliado inesperado de Obito fueron teletransportado a uno de varios universos creados por el Kamui de Obito donde se enfrentaron a Kaguya y aunque fue una dura enemiga, pudieron flanquearla con las habilidades de los bijuus en Naruto, el Susanno de Sasuke, y el sacrificio de Obito al proteger a Naruto y a Kakashi. Y ante la furia de Naruto capturo a la parte oscura de Zetsu inmovilizando y con un excelente trabajo en equipo donde Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi pudieron poner en Jaque a Kaguya sellándola de nuevo en una nueva luna obligando a ella a escupir a los 9 bijuus y al cuerpo de madara al suelo, mientras que se creaba una nueva luna naruto se aseguraba para que eso nunca se repitiera, lanzo a Zetsu Negro a la luna para que esta vez estuviera unido con su madre para siempre en la Luna.

Y con ayuda de Hagoromo y de todos los Kages que hayan existido desde los 4 Hokages, 3 Raikages, 4 Mizukages, 4 Kazekages y 2 Tsuchikages sellaron la luna y de que una vez Kaguya Otsutsuki para que jamás pudiera regresar. Y ante aquello Hashirama se despedía de su amigo Madara antes de que partiera del mundo de una vez mientras eso sucedía Minato que aún tiene la oportunidad de despedirse de su hijo le dio un feliz cumpleaños donde hoy exactamente Naruto cumplia 17 años de edad.

Al ver que había concluido con su parte Hagoromo y todo los Kages se retiraban al más allá dejando solo al equipo 7 donde nuevamente Sasuke con una mirada Sombría le declaraba su Revolución e exterminar a todo los shinobis, Kunoichis y toda la clase ninja existente y con ello puso en un Genjutsu a Sakura mientras que Naruto dejaba inconsciente a Kakashi, sabiendo que les faltaba un asunto pendiente entre ellos.

Y con ello se alejaban del lugar dejando el campo de batalla hasta cierto lugar donde habían dejado las cosas inconclusas entre ambos oponentes.

Al valle del fin

Y bueno lo demás…..ya sabe cómo fue el enfrentamiento entre ambos rivales a muerte.

Y eso nos lleva al punto del Clímax en este momento.

-Este es el final del camino Sasuke, Ríndete y yo te apoyare a que tu condena no sea la pena de muerte-Dijo Naruto totalmente ensangrentado por batallar de manera intensa a Sasuke y este le miraba con una mirada vacía y fría.

-Lo siento Dobe pero debo continuar con mi revolución y tú no estás en mis planes de mi nuevo mundo sin shinobis-Dijo Sasuke desquiciado y este comenzó a reunir el chakra que le quedaba disponible en su interior y este al reunir el chakra canalizando su elemento Raiton en su mano izquierda que comenzaba a tomar un color morado oscuro y su sonido fue cada vez más como una cuchilla eléctrica a todo motor y este al reunir todo el chakra comenzó a vomitar sangre en su boca.

-Si es lo que has decidido también lo siento Sasuke, pero para que haya paz en el mundo, debo ó Naruto y al igual que Sasuke el rubio también en su mano derecha creaba con el chakra que le quedaba una esfera hecha de chakra puro y este era de un color blanco no naranja, y al igual que Sasuke este también comenzó a vomitar sangre y comenzar a tambalearse por las heridas y el agotamiento extremo.

-(¡Gaki! Sé que poco te conozco de ti, pero sé que eres capaz de derrotar a ese uchiha y si te lo tienes que llevártelo a la tumba, yo te apoyo en ello Gaki)-Pensó Kurama del chakra Ying y naruto con un asentimiento sigue en lo suyo.

-(gracias compañero y no te preocupes, esta vez no titubeare) Ya no hay marcha atrás Sasuke-Dijo naruto de manera seria mientras se colocaba posición al ver su Rasengan ya completo.

-Espero que estés listo para reunirte con tu familia Dobe- Respondió Sasuke y este salió disparado hacia el rubio y este también reacciono corriendo a dirección del uchiha.

-El que se reunirá con tus amigos serás tú Sasuke- Respondió Naruto también de manera más agresiva y tanto Naruto y Sasuke con sus técnicas listas para matarse ambos estaban a un centímetro del punto de impacto.

 _ **De pronto todo el lugar se sumergió en un silencio absoluto…**_

 _ **-RASENGAN (Esfera Espiral)/CHIDOR (Millar de Pájaros)-**_ Guitaron al unísono tanto sasuke y naruto chocando ambas técnicas donde ambos liberando una tremenda energía de gran proporción creando una onda expansiva y haz de luz destruyendo todo el lugar y de lo que fue una vez el valle del fin destruyendo la cascada y ambas estatuas de Hashirama y Madara y todo rastro de vida que había en el valle del fin.

 _ **Luego….reino el silencio….**_

Sin saber que una entidad estaba en el lugar observando a los descendientes de sus hijos y le daba tristeza al ver que la historia nuevamente se repitió con el mismo final trágico que tuvieron sus hijos siglos atrás.

-Veo que al final de todo, Naruto pudisteis borrar todo odio en el mundo shinobi, y trajisteis nuevamente la paz al mundo a costa de tu vida, es triste al saber que tenías un futuro brillante en este mundo….pero eso no se quedara así, tú ya cumplisteis con tu deber, ahora todo los sacrificios que has sufrido, ya tendrán sus merecidos frutos Naruto-Se dijo a sí mismo la entidad mientras hacia una posición de sellos en sus manos.

 _ **-¡Genjutsu Kai!-**_ Disipo el genjutsu donde estaban encerrado 9 esferas enormes de rocas flotando en el aire donde cayeron abruptamente revelando a los nueve bijuus desorientados.

-Hijos, no hay tiempo para hablar, es hora en que partamos de este mundo-Ordeno la entidad de manera seria y estos asintieron a la orden de él.

-Hai Tou-San/Hagoromo-Ojisan- Dijeron los 9 bijuus y estos se reunieron alrededor del ahora nombrado Hagoromo Otsutsuki o mejor conocido como Rikudo Sennin.

-(Espero que hoy sea una nueva era de paz para este mundo shinobi), _**¡Mugen Tsukuyomi Kai!-**_ Exclamo Hagoromo mientras miraba la luna desactivando el Tsukuyomi Infinito y con ello el árbol shinju se secaba muriéndose junto con todo los zetsus blancos y Guruguru y también revelando los bultos modificados revelando a todos los shinobis, kunoichis, civiles, kages, e animales que se salvaron del Sueño eterno del Genjutsu

Mientras que hagoromo hacia un último sello llevándose a el mismo junto a las nueve bestias con cola y cierto cuerpo que pudo recuperar tras los escombros de los restos del valle del fin.

-(Bien ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, adiós mundo shinobi)-Se había despedido Hagoromo del lugar dejando sin rastro alguno de lo que fue una vez los 9 Bijuus o del nuevo héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Sin más oficialmente había terminado la era de los shinobis y comenzado una nueva era de paz

 _ **100,0000 años después tras la era de los ninjas.**_

 _ **En una parte del más allá.**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Blanco tan blanco como la más pura de las nieves, brillante y reluciente blancura que cegaba sus ojos era lo único que podría ver luego de más de milenios de estar en la oscuridad eterna que solo veía un negro oscuro,….ahora era blanco en este lugar mientras flotaba en ese espacio blanco que no era su mente dado que nunca antes en la vida lo había visto. ….solo recordaba lo negro por la oscuridad eterna que vivió cuando visito en su interior donde estaba su amigo Kurama….de hecho hace tiempo que luego de su última batalla ante sasuke ya no pudo conectarse con Kurama o alguno de los bijuus…..

….lo único que recordó de su últimos momentos fue contraatacar y atacar con su ultimo rasengan a Sasuke y poner fin a la guerra y librar del mundo del Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero luego de que su Rasengan y el Chidori de Sasuke y luego todo se volvió oscuro para el ya que luego no sabía en donde estaba, solo pensaba en que todo había terminado para el y para sasuke…

….ha pasado mucho tiempo en que poco a poco lo que recordaba tras esa batalla, era como si poco a poco sus recuerdos se borraran.

….-no sé cómo termine en este lugar, jeje bueno por lo menos todo ha acabado- Se dijo a si mismo naruto con una risita de ironía mientras flotaba en este lugar.

Al seguir recorriendo este lugar claro, sintió que poco a poco se topaba con cierta persona que no había visto en milenios.

-Al fin te encuentro Naruto, veo que has disfrutado de tu largo descanso-Dijo la entidad mientras saludaba al chico con un fuerte apretón de manos donde el rubio acepto el gesto del sabio.

-Me alegro de verlo Hagoromo-Sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo tras la guerra que ya ni se cómo termino al finalizar tras mi último enfrentamiento ante Sasuke-Respondió Naruto, y este puso una expresión seria del sabio.

-Si, tras la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, todo acabo tras su última batalla con el joven Sasuke, todo acabo, ambos murieron tras el choque de sus técnicas en el caso de sasuke murió desintegrado todo su cuerpo dejándolo sin rastro alguno, en cuanto a ti sucumbisteis ante las heridas y el agotamiento extremo de todo el chakra que tenías y las heridas provocadas por el chidori en tu cuerpo…al final su última batalla puso fin la guerra mundial shinobi-Explico Hagoromo de manera seria e honesta al rubio al ver que no sobrevivieron en la guerra pero aún tenía otra duda.

-¿Qué fue después de la guerra?-Pregunto Naruto a Hagoromo y este le comenzó a relatar tras lo sucedido después de la guerra.

-Veamos…luego del final del Tsukuyomi Infinito, al saber que al fin puso el final de una era, la alianza shinobi se volvieron a separarse nuevamente tras ver que han desaparecido los bijuus ya no había sentido en aliarse luego de que dejaran de existir Akatsuki, el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Uzumaki, pero las secuelas de la guerra han dejado muchas facturas en las demás aldeas donde ninguna pudo hacerse nuevas rencillas durante décadas, y nuevos kages se alzaron para una nueva era que estaban en plena transición….y al pasar el tiempo todo comenzó a cambiar a eras mucho más modernas olvidándose la era de los shinobis al olvido.

-Bueno por lo menos, hubo paz en el mundo jeje..me hubiera gustado estar nuevamente en mi hogar….pero al ver que todo se volvería aburrido al mundo….mejor a si estarían bien las cosas….y bien que haremos ahora Hagoromo-Pregunto/Respondió a Naruto a Hagoromo, y este se quedó pensando en lo que haría con Naruto…no quisiera que viajara en el pasado donde podría mejorarlo o mandarlo a este mundo futurista donde todo sería nuevo para el donde le sería difícil adaptarse….quizás este mundo que tenía planeado le podría venir bien.

-Bien Naruto, tu situación es complicada para ti, no quisiera enviarte al pasado ya que afectaría la línea frágil del espacio-tiempo donde podrías mejorar o empeorar el futuro, a este mundo sin ninjas sería muy nuevo para ti donde sería imposible adaptarte…te tengo una propuesta para ti Naruto- Respondió Hagoromo donde capto la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué tiene en mente Hagoromo?-Pregunto un tanto curioso naruto en ver en qué mundo estaría para él y este le respondió una sonrisa.

-Qué te parece un mundo donde podrás viajar diferentes regiones distintas, y conocer criaturas extraordinarias llamadas pokemon.-

-¿Pokemon?-Pregunto un dudoso naruto al escuchar esas criaturas llamadas pokemon que jamas había oído antes.

-Ahí en ese mundo se remplazó las guerras con enfrentamientos pokemon donde los chicos y chicas como tu pueden ser entrenadores pokemon donde pueden ayudar de manera cooperativa con los pokemon viviendo en una armonía sincronizada y además de la meta de cualquier entrenador en ser el maestro pokemon.

-¿Maestro Pokemon?-Me parece interesante la idea me gustaría conocer esas criaturas y si es posible, un nuevo sueño por que seguir-Respondió el rubio a Hagoromo con su sonrisa levantando el ánimo de Hagoromo ya que este sonrió al ver que el rubio estaba interesado en un nuevo mundo.

-Y estas de suerte Naruto, cuando anduvisteis en el mas allá, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el dios de ese mundo, Arceus, el dios de los pokemon donde me dio la oportunidad para que estés en este mundo para un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida para ti Naurto.

-Me encantaría ir para allá, pero que hay de Kurama y de los demás Bijuus?-

-No te preocupes por ellos, ellos están conmigo y ambos Kuramas del Yin y Yang se unieron nuevamente, ambos están viviendo felices en un mundo libre donde ellos viven libremente y bien naruto, estás preparado para tu nuevo comienzo.

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy más que listo para cualquier cosa.

-Bien te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida Naruto Uzumaki, ya es el momento de regresar-Dijo Hagoromo haciendo un sello donde el rubio asintió y se despidieron del sabio al ver un intenso brillo en su cuerpo desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo a hagoromo feliz al ver que uno de sus descendientes tendrán un lugar mejor en donde vivir.

Y sin más hagoromo se retiró hacia el mas allá donde podía estar con sus hijos/as

Y en otra parte del universo

En el mundo de los pokemon

En la región de Alola

Isla de Mele Mele

7 am Am, amanecer

Los rayos brillaban con intensidad en un nuevo amanecer en la isla de Mele Mele, una de las islas que conforman la región de Alola donde cierta casa cerca del mar estaba cierto rubio ya en mejores condiciones y seguía con su vestimenta o lo que quedaba de ella su camisa negra, unos pantalones negros con naranjas rotos, y su hitai-ate aun atada en su frente de la cabeza. En eso que se sentía bastante cómodo el rubio se levanta del lugar mirando el lugar un tanto particular parecido a su apartamento que vivía en konoha a excepción que había varios instrumentos como computadoras, librería, mesa de trabajo, una pecera donde había unos peces en forma de corazón (Ludvisc), televisor, sala, comedor, cocina y baño….todo una pequeña casa acogedora donde viviría un científico o alguien estudioso.

(Imagien la casa donde reside Ash por cortesía del profesor Kukui en la región de Alola)

En ello se abría la puerta principal donde aparecía un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, de tez moreno claro, ojos marrones, cabellera castaño con cola de caballo y una barba de chivo y una apariencia y complexión de un atleta saludable. Esta vestido con una bata de científico, unos pantalones grises con negro, zapatos deportivos verdes, una gorra con el logo de una pokeball y unas gafas oscuras.

(Imaginen al Profesor Kukui de región de Alola)

-¡Alolah! Ya veo que te encuentras bien hermano…nos tenían bastante preocupados luego de que te encontramos en el mar flotando, pero por suerte estas vivo, y eres lo bastante fuerte en sobrevivir al tal caída y en estar en el mar, eres alguien único, por cierto soy el profesor Kukui-Se presentó Kukui de manera tranquila al rubio y este le respondía el saludo del profesor.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki...y soy de….hmmmmm-Se presentó con esfuerzo naruto al tratar de recordar el nombre de su aldea de konoha y el profesor al ver que no sabía de qué región era, pero por suerte sabe su nombre y su edad lo veía de unos 16 a 17 años de edad.

-No te preocupes Naruto, veo que la caída te afecto tu memoria, pero no te preocupes, te estaremos ayudando y si no tienes un hogar pues ya tienes uno, me pareces una buena persona que en el cual podrás disfrutar en alola.

-¿Alola?- Pregunto un dudoso naruto y el profesor kukui con su típica sonrisa le explicaba lo que es Alola-

-Estamos en la región de Alola, una de tantas regiones que hay en este mundo y la región es un archipiélago donde están conformadas por islas desde la Isla de Mele-Mele, Akala, Ulu-Ulu, Pony en esta región no hay liga pokemon pero se puede tener su aventura si se cursa la escuela pokemon que tenemos en esta isla para poder acceder al viaje inusual que cada entrenador debe recorrer.

-Increíble-Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras que el profesor miraba con cierta gracia al ver la felicidad del chico.

-Entonces que Naruto, aceptas quedarte en mi casa, con ello podrás estar en la escuela pokemon, y a su debido tiempo podrás comenzar tu propio camino como entrenador pokemon…que te parece la idea Naruto?-Pregunto/Propuso el profesor Kukui y sin dudarlo Naruto acepto la propuesta dada por el profesor-

-Por supuesto que lo acepto profesor Kukui, (y con ello un paso mas a ser el maestro pokemon)-Respondió/pensó Naruto chocando los puños del profesor.

Sin más una nueva leyenda a comenzado en la región de Alola y un nuevo comienzo para su nueva vida.

Mientras tanto en la regio de hoenn.

Pueblo de Raiz chica

Mediodia

En un transatlántico donde estaba cierto entrenador de cabello color negro azabache, ojos de color ambar y vestido con una sudadera manga corta azul con las mangas negras y con media Poké Ball color blanco en la parte inferior, una camisa negra con una raya roja en el medio por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos azules con negro. Sus guantes eran negros con los bordes verdes y su gorra era roja con negro, con una media Poké Ball verde en medio. Su mochila es verde con un circulo rojo en el medio. Y al lado suyo se encontraba su fiel compañero pikachu en una nueva aventura en la Region de Hoenn.

(Imaginen a Ash cuando llego a la región de Hoenn en la temporada de Advance temporada 6)

-Hemos llegado a Hoenn, estás listo para una nueva aventura pikachu?-Pregunto el entrenador nativo de pueblo paleta y su fiel amigo le asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pika, pikachu-Le respondió pikachu con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Hoenn, prepárate porque Ash Ketchum ha Llegado-Se dijo a si mismo cuando llegaron al puerto de raíz chica para una nueva aventura para Ash en la Región de Hoenn.

Muy bien con eso ha terminado el prólogo.

Muy bien….por donde comienzo hmmmmm

Hace un mes que un lector y amigo donde me contacto por Facebook me reto hacer un nuevo cross que en el cual pudiera hacerlo y bueno yo dijoe…pues adelante porque no… bueno claro que tambien recibi alguna de sus ideas y complemetarlas con algunas de las mias y asi que el fic se hiciera una realidad

Como verán ahí hare un Naruto sin poderes shinobis ya que se volveria un tanto predecible verlo como shinobi en el mundo de los pokemon donde aquí ya no hay guerras, sino batallas pokemon y es por eso que en este fic no tendrá a Kurama, o los 9 bijuus, el Rinnesharingan de sasuke o cualquier kekkei genkai a su dispocision como lo había dicho….sera una nueva vida y un nuevo comienzo para Naruto ahora como entrenador pokemon y maestro pokemon.

En pocas palabras eso es lo que no verán en este crossover

Un Naruto OP

Naruto con Rinnesharingan o Rinnegan o Sharingan

Naruto con los 9 Bijuus a su dispocision junto con los dos kuramas como el nuevo jinchuriki de Shinju

Un NaruHina

Naruto con su Senjutsu y su Modo Sabio tanto de los Sapos y de Ashura

Naruto con todos los jutsus aprendidos desde los básicos a elementales como el Fuinjutsu

Naruto con Chakra tanto de bijuu o elemental

Naruto con Habilidades Ninja desde Sigilo, Esponaje, combate asesinato

Para mi en mi opinión eso ya seria innecesario en que los tuviera todo ese poder y ver nuevamente un naruto omnipotente e invencible y asi le quitaría el chiste al fic, por eso he decidido quitarle todas esos Power Ups Innecesarios, aunque me odien y me critiquen, prefiero ver a Naruto en su nueva vida como un entrenador pokemon y que comienze desde abajo y poco a poco va mejorando al pasar el tiempo como entrenador pokemon y para alcanzar su meta como maestro pokemon

Al igual que vieron en porque empezó en Alola…bueno les dire que Naruto estará un año en la región de Alola mientras que Ash hace su recorrido en la región de Hoenn y en un momento determinado ambos se conocerán en una región particular

Y bueno tambien quiero hacer estos avisos

El cross de la senda del campeón estará en Hiatus ya que en ese tiempo, he estado siendo atacado por mensajes y por mensajes con amenazas e insultos, en que lo actualize y en que soy un mal escritor y un perdedor, y eso para mi, duele en que me lo hagan, y no es mi culpa en que no lo actualize y en que lo haga forzado los capítulos por ellos por sus regalada gana….y para mi eso no se vale….si siguen esos ataques, me vere forzado a borrar el fic ya que no puedo continuar asi si alguien me sigue insultándome e amenazándome….y mil disculpas para todos los que siguien en ese fic pero tenían que saber lo que esta pasando.

Y cambiando a cosas mas agradables, en ese tiempo estare haciendo nuevos proyectos, uno que adopte y otro que estoy trabajando con otro amigo mio que estan en fases de proyectos. Y algunos fics por actualizar…no les dire cuales actualizare sino serán a su debido tiempo asi que no se preocupen por cual voy a actualizar o escribir.

Y bien tambien quisiera agradecerles a Alfredo203 por el que me reto el fic y el que me estuvo apoyándome durante todo este tiempo, gracias a ti por la paciencia, dedicación y perseverancia se hizo realidad en este fic y espero que prospere mas en los próximos capítulos que tendrán.

Un adelanto

Se verán ya el comienzo el viaje de naruto como entrenador.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

_**El recorrido inusual de Naruto en Alola**_

 _ **De regreso en la Isla de Mele Mele**_

 _ **En las Afueras de la Ciudad de Hauoli**_

 _ **Región de Alola**_

De nuevo en la cabaña del profesor Kukui se encontraba Naruto desayunando el platillo típico de Alola que es una base de curry con arroz con verduras frescas. Y tanto el profesor Kukui y su nuevo compañero de piso e asistente comenzaron a desayunar en el comedor como todo una familia unida.

-Buen provecho Naruto-Dijo el profesor Kukui comenzando a comer el platillo con naturalidad.

-Sí, buen provecho también profesor-comento también el rubio probando el primer bocado del platillo de su cuchara algo que no había usado ya que en su anterior vida siempre usaba palillos de madera que en ese instrumento de metal. Y al primer bocado sintió la gloria en su paladar.

-Woow eso está delicioso (aunque extraño mucho a mi ramen)- Dijo/Pensó Naruto feliz en probar más y más en su platillo ante la sonrisa del profesor en ver que el chico le gusto el platillo de alola.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Naruto, la región de Alola tiene una gran diversidad tanto en sus platillos y en sus pokemon...Por cierto Naruto ¿te gustaría tener tu pokemon inicial?-Comento el profesor llamando la atención al rubio al escuchar ``inicial´´.

-Pokemon inicial-Pregunto un dudoso Naruto, ya que él no sabía nada de los pokemon dando entender que el profesor Kukui tendría mucho trabajo en qué hacer en su nuevo asistente.

-Bien Naruto, aquí en la región de Alola a la edad de los 11 años los nuevos entrenadores/as comienzan su aventura con su primer pokemon dado por un profesor o una autoridad superior, en mi caso yo en 3 pokemon iniciales en las cuales puedes elegir solo uno, y es igual en las demás regiones como lo son Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos e Alola-comento el profesor Kukui en el tema de los iniciales llamando la atención del rubio en querer saber más.

-¿Que pokemon puedes recibir en esta región?-Pregunto Naruto provocando al profesor le tuviera una sonrisa enorme en el profesor.

-Primero lo primero Naruto, hay que darte una nueva vestimenta en tuya-Comento el profesor en ver la ropa del chico y era muy diferente en la que usan de Alola.

-Hm es cierto-Dijo Naruto suspirando en ver su ropa de shinobi destruida en tirones.

-Alégrate Naruto, vamos al centro comercial, y de ahí regresamos a mi laboratorio y te daré tu primer inicial, ¿te gusta la idea Naruto?-Propuso la idea el profesor Kukui a Naruto y este también puso una enorme sonrisa en él.

-Me encanta la idea, cuanto antes mejor-Respondió Naruto terminando hasta la última Migaja de su platillo dejándolo limpio impresionando al profesor por tal apetito que tiene el rubio.

-Vaya que apetitito tuyo que tienes Naruto, bien deja que termine con el mío y nos vamos-Termino de decir el profesor reanudando su platillo mientras que el rubio esperaba en la sala.

Ya unos minutos donde ambos terminaron de desayunar y de haber cerrado bien su laboratorio/cabaña, tanto Naruto y Kukui comenzaron en su recorrido hacia la ciudad Hauoli más específicos en centro comercial donde ahí deambulando por una nueva ropa para el rubio con consejo de las Dependientes y del profesor Kukui ahora Naruto tiene un nuevo vestuario en el cual se puede considerar como un entrenador Pokemon.

Ahora Naruto viste una camiseta con tonalidades negras y naranjas y unos pantalones grises. Calza unas zapatillas verdes, naranjas y negras y lleva unos guantes naranjas, verdes y negros, junto una bandolera verde y un gorro blanco pero con la banda de su frente verde.

 _ **(Imaginen el vestuario de Brendan de Pokemon Esmeralda)**_

Y además de la nueva ropa por parte de Naruto también habían ido a comprar, alimentos, bebidas, suministros todo lo cotidiano para alguien quien vive solo en su casa.

Y al pasar la tarde aprovecharon en dar un pequeño Tour en donde vieron desde la Ciudad Hauoli desde la Escuela Pokemon, su Puerto donde se puede hacer la Pokemontura de Sharpedo, el mercado, junto con varias zonas verdes y áreas donde vivían tantos humanos y pokemon en plena armonía donde trabajaba juntos.

En ese tiempo vio a varias especies de pokemon desde Grubbin, Pikipek, Tumbreak, Yungoos, Gumshoos, Ratatas y Ratitaces de Alola, Bounsweet, junto a otros pokemon de otras regiones como Pidgeys, Caterpies, Sentrets, Zigzagoon, Taillow, Bidoof, Starly, Patrat, Pidove, Fletchling, Bunnebly, y demás pokemon asombrando a Naruto por la gran diversidad que hay por aquí y ahora se imaginaba en ver a demás pokemon en las otras regiones.

Ya una vez terminado en su tour regresaron al laboratorio del profesor donde con ayuda de Naruto ponía los suministros en el almacén y alacena y ya una vez organizado todo, fueron a la oficina donde el profesor busco en su mesa 3 pokebolas en frente del rubio pero antes de que enseñara el contenido de las pokebolas, le dio un aparato extraño en forma de una tableta con la pantalla apagada algo que le extraño el rubio en ver esa tecnología un tanto extraña.

-Si te lo estás preguntando Naruto, lo que llevas a la mano es la pokedex mas reciente que hay en la región de Alola junto con el de las demás regiones, pero este es especial-Comento el profesor haciendo el uso de su computadora haciendo varias teclas y moviendo varios programas llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Especial?-Se preguntó Naruto en ver nuevamente en la pokedex mientras revisaba si se prendía de algo ya que seguía sin prender, en ello decidió intervenir el profesor Kukui.

-¡Bien con esto esta encendido!-Dijo el profesor al ver que de pronto la instalación eléctrica de su lugar comenzaba a crear corto circuito preocupando a Naruto.

-Profesor-Pregunto un preocupado naruto en ver una situación un tanto particular.

-No te preocupes…el ya viene, lo veras a venir-Dijo el profesor tranquilo en ver de esa situación

Y en aquello en una toma corriente aparecía un pequeño flash naranja rebotando por todos lados asustando al rubio y causando carcajadas en el profesor.

-¿pero qué…?-se dijo el rubio aterrado en ver nuevamente fantasmas algo que el le aterraba con toda el alma.

-Es un Rotom, un pokemon del tipo fantasma/Eléctrico, no te preocupes el es inofensivo y juguetón es incapaz de hacer daño, solo hace maldades a la gente en gastar bromas pesadas, solo espera a que Rotom se meta a la pokedex y veras de lo que te cuento-Comento el profesor tranquilizando al rubio viendo que el pequeño Rotom saltando directamente a la Pokedex introduciéndose ante el asombro de Naruto.

-Un pokemon dentro de una pokedex, asombroso-Se dijo así mismo naruto viendo que en la pantalla aparecía un signo de un corazón latiendo ante el asombro del rubio en ver que ese artefacto está cobrando vida gracias al pequeño rotom.

Y en ello se habría un par de ojos azules digitalizados espantando un poco al rubio soltando la pokedex y ante aquello la pokedex comenzó a flotar y le aparecían un par de patas y brazos robóticos incorporados de la pokedex y una antena junto una enorme sonrisa en la pokedex.

-Bip bip bip bip…-dijo la pokedex examinando a los demás en el área y se enfocó hacia el rubio tomándolo por sorpresa pero para no asustarlo puso su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Alola, Rotom-Saludo Narurto de manera cordial a RotomDex y este le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió a dirección del profesor Kukui.

-RotomDex, de ahora en adelante, ayuda a Naruto en su nueva aventura como entrenador Pokemon- Ordeno el profesor Kukui activando a RotomDex analizando al nuevo usuario y compañero Naruto donde se le vio en su pantalla una carga del 100% diciendo que ahora de adelante la pokedex es de Naruto.

-Alola, Usuario Naruto, es un gusto en ayudarle-Se presentó la pokedex parlante de manera cordial con una sonrisa hacia el entrenador rubio.

-Igualmente será muy divertido trabajar juntos RotomDex-Dijo Naruto a Rotomdex y este puso una Emojin de una sonrisa diciendo que también pensaba en lo mismo.

-Bien Naruto como lo prometí, a partir de hoy comenzara tu vida como entrenador pokemon y es por ello que es hora en elegir tu primer pokemon inicial-Dijo el profesor kukui revelando las identidades de los pokemons que estaban en sus pokebolas entre ellos estaban una cría de una Lechuza, un pequeño Gato de color rojo con negro, y una cria de una Foca.

Wooow, asombroso, cada vez me sorprende más en verlos-Comento el rubio provocando sonrisas por parte de Rotom, en los iniciales y en el profesor Kukui en ver el entusiasmo y en la felicidad del chico en ver que a pesar de ser un joven adolescente era un niño en el alma.

-RotomDex me gustaría saber su descripción de ellos, ¿puedo hacerlo profesor Kukui?-Pregunto Naruto al profesor si puede revisar antes a los iniciales-

-Adelante no tengo ningún problema y además de que es hora en que sepas en cómo usar la Pokedex, RotomDex haz tu magia-Respondió Kukui a Naruto y A Rotom y este último se puso en frente de los iniciales comenzando su labor como Pokedex.

-Por supuesto déjenmelo a mí….Bip bip bip…. _ **Rowlet, el Pokémon pluma césped, de Tipo planta y volador. Almacena la energía de la fotosíntesis durante el día, desciende sin hacer ningún sonido y desata una poderosa patada sin darse a notar. Este Rowlet es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Espesura y la habilidad Oculta de Remoto, actualmente conoce Embestida, Picotazo, Follaje y Sintesis-**_ Dijo RotomDex en la descripción de Rowlet mientras que este seguía mirando atentamente al rubio y girando la cabeza como un búho y ahora rotom puso dirección en Litten

-Bien ahora en el siguiente. Bip bip bip.. _**Litten, el pokémon gato fuego, del tipo fuego. Demuestra pocas emociones y prefiere estar solo, le toma tiempo poder confiar en alguien. Este litten es hembra y tiene la habilidad de Mar de Llamas y la habilidad Oculta de Intimidación. Actualmente conoce las técnicas de Brasas, Arañazo, Malicioso y Colmillo de Fuego-**_ Dijo RotomDex en la descripción de Litten provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Litten ahora sabiendo que es hembra llamando la atención de Naruto en recordarle a alguien especifico en Litten y ahora Rotom se dirigía la atención en Popplio.

-Y por último….bip bip bip… _ **Popplio, el pokémon león marino, de Tipo agua. Popplio puede crear globos de agua y trabaja duro para hacer globos más grandes. Este Popplio es hembra y tiene la habilidad de Torrente y la Habilidad Oculta de Voz Fluida. Y actualmente conoce Rayo Burbuja, Chorro de Agua, Atracción y Voz Seductora-**_ Dijo Rotomdex en la descripción de Popplio causando una felicidad en la pequeña leona marina.

-Y bien Naruto, sabes a quien elegir, una vez elegido, ya no hay vuelta atrás, esa es tu decisión-Comento el profesor indicando en que una vez escuchado las descripciones y sabiendo de sus habilidades, pero aun así el rubio seguiría su corazonada en saber cuál sería su compañero o compañera el resto de su vida.

-He tomado mi decisión profesor….Litten yo te elijo-Dijo Naruto levantando a Litten que al principio le daba una expresión fría a cambiando a una pequeña sonrisa aceptando el cariño del rubio pero en los demás como Rowlet y Popplio se pusieron tristes en no ser elegido por el rubio algo que lo noto.

-No estén tristes Rowlet y Popplio, aunque me hubiera gustado elegirlos, solo puedo tener a uno, pero sé que en un futuro nuevos entrenadores los querrán y les aparecieran, y además paciencia ya que su momento les llegara-Respondió Naruto levantando el ánimo en los iniciales dando un abrazo tanto a él y en su compañera litten, mientras eso sucedió el profesor Kukui tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el ver el amor que Naruto les daba en los pokemon, apenas llevaban un dia en conocerlo y ya se había ganado su respeto en él y en los pokemon.

-(Ese chico es sorprenderte, seguro tendrá un gran futuro como entrenador pokemon)-Pensó el profesor Kukui en ver al rubio dando animo en los iniciales en seguir adelante.

Y una vez devuelto en las pokebolas de Rowlet y de Popplio las depuso en su maletín donde estaría a salvo los iniciales se dirigió al rubio mientras jugaba con su Litten y RotomDex le tomaba fotografías.

-Bien Naruto, hora de dormir, ya que mañana te presentaras en la escuela pokemon- comento el profesor indicando a naruto que era la hora de dormirse pero para Naruto al escuchar las palabras ''escuela'' entro en pánico, nunca había pensado en que tendría que volver nuevamente a la escuela….de nuevo a la tortura para el rubio

-(Hay no, escuela no todo menos esos)- Pensó un aterrado naruto en ver que nuevamente tendría que estar en un colegio y odiaba las clases teóricas y aburridas….

-Descuida Naruto esta escuela tiene muy poca teoría más la mayor parte del tiempo serán clases prácticas y si avanzas bien en el transcursos en esos meses, se te dará la oportunidad en hacer tu recorrido Inusual por Alola y por ello tu certificación que te acreditan que ya eres un entrenador Pokemon legal-Propuso Kukui para no preocupar al chico y este dio un suspiro en alivio, por lo menos no serán clases teóricas.

Y sin nadamas que hacer aprovecharon ese tiempo para cenar donde tanto Kukui y Naruto comieron nuevamente los platillo típicos de alola mientras que Litten comía alimento pokemon aun lado de su entrenador y en minutos el rubio junto a su pokemon se durmieron juntos en la calma, bueno Litten en la parte baja de la cama y todos se habían ido a dormir en sus respectivas camas.

Y era otro día mas en la Región de Alola.

 _ **Y al dia siguiente**_

 _ **De nuevo en la Ciudad Hauoli, Isla de MeleMele**_

A pleno amanecer de otro dia mas en Alola, luego de que fuera despertado por Rotom ya que tiene la Aplicación de un despertador y por Kukui, Naruto junto a Litten fueron a la escuela pokemon por el profesor que le acompaño para que no se perdiera y a media hora caminando habían llegado a la escuela Pokemon donde habían pocos estudiantes ahí, desde habitantes de la Isla de Melemele, y de otras islas como Isla Akala, Ula-Ula y Poni, algunos llegaban caminando, en Bicicletas, otros en Pokemonuturas de pokemon de aire tierra y mar como Tauros, Gogoat, Rhyhorn, Pelliper, Fearow, Braviary, Lapras, Sharpedo y en Wailord.

Su infraestructura era de un estilo tropical moderno donde se tenía afuera un gran bosque junto al mar, había áreas verdes y varias canchas de entrenamiento donde se podrían entrenar con sus pokemon, bueno por lo menos era mucho más fresco y relajante que en la antigua Academia Ninja en la cual fue se sentía la diferencia.

-Bien Naruto, yo tengo que ir a la oficina a avisar al director de la escuela de tu llegada, ve a la Clase 1-A, y espero que no te pierdas en el camino-Dijo el profesor Kukui despidiéndose de su hermanito y ahora estudiante mientras que el rubio asintió mientras que contemplaba el lugar.

-¿Listo para la escuela Litten?-Pregunto Naruto a Litten y esta asintió y se subió en la cabeza del rubio acomodándose bien en su gorra.

-Nya..Nya-Dijo Litten mientras maullaba contemplando el lugar indicando a su entrenador que está muy bien y cómodo en la cabeza del rubio.

-De acuerdo, en marcha ya que no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día-Dijo Naruto empezando a caminar en dirección hacia su salón y esperar que llegara a tiempo

Pero…al ser el nuevo y en que nunca ha conocido en este lugar se sentía muy fuera de lugar y algo perdido y en menos de un minuto estaba completamente perdido en los pasadillos poniendo muy nervioso al rubio…otra vez.

-(Hay no otro deja vu…..no no no eso no me pasara de nuevo)-Pensó Naruto de pasar a caminando a correr por todos lados pero sin dirección en donde está su salón hasta que alguien le toco el hombro exaltándolo y vio al responsable

Vio a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes de tez caucásica de unos 17 años de edad como la de su edad. Viste una camiseta negra debajo de un suéter gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros rasgados y zapatillas de deporte rojas. Además lleva una riñonera roja en la cintura.

 _ **(Imaginen a Gladion en Pokemon sol y Luna)**_

-Alola. ¿Necesitas ayuda Novato?-Pregunto el sujeto viendo el nerviosismo del rubio y decidió ayudarlo.

-Claro, tu sabes dónde está la Clase de 1-A, estoy llegando tarde-Respondió Naruto al chico y este le regreso con una expresión un tanto confusa pero compresible.

-Claro, de hecho estoy en esa clase, deja que te guie al salón- Se ofreció el rubio al chico y este le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias enserio me has salvado-Comento el rubio agradeciendo al sujeto y este asintió por el agradecimiento.

-No hay problema siempre es un gusto ayudar a los novatos, por cierto Soy Gladion-Se presentó Gladion extendiéndose a Naruto y este le devolvió el gesto-

-Mucho gusto Gladion, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy nuevo por aquí-Dijo Naruto a Gladion y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Salón donde llegaron a tiempo-

-Bien Naruto espero que seamos grandes amigos, te ayudare en que duda tengas-Comento Gladion a Naruto dando un suspiro de Alivio.

-Muchas gracias Gladion esperemos que un día luchemos en un combate-Comento Naruto ganándose una sonrisa en el rubio ya que lo que más le emocionaba son los combates.

-Por supuesto que acepto el combate, espero que tengamos mucho más luchas-Comento Gladio

Y una vez que todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus pupitres llegaron dos profesores, el primero era reconocible ya que era el profesor Kukui con su Típica Sonrisa de Buena onda y Cool en la vida, mientras que el otro profesor era un hombre de tez morena bronceada, de ojos marrones oscuros, con el pelo largo gris ceniza que le llega hasta los hombros y lleva vestido una camiseta colorida de un verde menta, con una franja blanca con una imagen estampada de unos peces (Wishiwashi) junto a unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias negras. Y ese era Gabriel Oak, otro profesor de gran Notoriedad en Alola y Director de la Escuela Pokemon

 _ **(Imaginen a Gabriel Oak de Pokemon Sol y Luna)**_

-Alola Estudiantes-Dijeron al unísono tanto Kukui y Gabriel Oak a sus estudiantes de su escuela en alola

-Alola Profesor Kukui, Profesor Oak- Dijeron en coro todos los estudiantes con sumo respeto a los profesores.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos el honor en tener un nuevo integrante a nuestra escuela y que pronto será un entrenador pokemon como muchos de ustedes, quiero que le den la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante Naruto Uzumaki-Comento el Director/Profesor Gabriel Oak Invitando al rubio en que se pusiera enfrente de los demás para que se presentara a todos.

-Alola a todos, Soy Uzumaki Naruto y mi sueño es ser el nuevo maestro pokemon-Se presentó de manera breve y rápida siendo bien recibido por todos ya que los demás estaban aquí por otros sueños tales como ser Capitanes de sus respectivas Islas, Kahunas o de otros oficios como miembros de policía, en el Centro pokemon o comerciantes. Pero el del rubio era un sueño bastante particular que llamo la atención de los profesores.

-(Muy buen sueño en el Novato)-Pensaron todos en el salón al ver que sería un difícil sueño pero con perseverancia se puede lograr cumplir tal hazaña.

Una vez terminado la presentación, el rubio se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio para tomar la clase de hoy y seria de Tipos de Pokemon y sus ventajas y desventajas.

-(Este será un interesante año por recorrer en Alola)-Pensó Naruto mientras ponía atención en la clase teórica de Tipos de Pokemon y más.

Sin duda alguna ese sería un largo año para Naruto en la escuela pokemon y en la región de Alola

 _ **Un año después tras la llegada de Naruto a la Región de Alola.**_

Han pasado más de un año luego de que el anterior héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi Naruto Uzumaki había caído a un nuevo mundo en donde puede vivir tranquilamente en paz...bueno no tan tranquilo ya que al llegar comenzó su larga travesía para llegar a ser un maestro pokemon y varias cosas le habían pasado a Naruto en la Región de Alola.

En ese tiempo que anduvo en Clases Prácticas desde en la captura de pokemons en el bosque donde obtuvo oportunidades junto a su nuevo amigo y rival Gladion en tener nuevos pokemon en su equipo y en pulir sus habilidades como entrenadores al tal punto en que estaban igualados en las batallas pokemon. también fueron los casos en la Pesca Pokemon que al principio era un desastre Naruto ya que no era muy paciente, pero gracias a Litten junto al profesor Kukui y Gladion fue un poco más paciente y perseverante en la hora de Pescar Pokemon montado en una Pokemontura de un Lapras.

Aunque hubo más clases teóricas en Tácticas de batalla pokemon, ventajas y desventajas de tipos, Evoluciones, Estrategias y en la historia de las demás regiones, pero lo más interesante que le llevo a Naruto fue en aprender de los 800 tipos de pokemon que existen en el mundo y aún más por descubrir. y otras clases normales como Cocina, Artes, Medicina, Crianza, Deportes, Acondicionamiento físico, Biología, Ecología y demás ciencias para complementar en su formación como estudiante y futuro graduado de la escuela Pokemon para Naruto aunque tortuoso valió la pena.

pero había un área en donde él se destacó muy bien y era en la Crianza Pokemon donde este le tocaron criar algunos huevos pokemon encargados por el profesor Kukui y el Director Gabriel Oak, eran de varias regiones de Kanto a Kalols. y al pasar las semanas en que Naruto estuvo criando de los huevos estos eclosionaron a su debido tiempo como Mudkip, un Froakie, y una Vulpix de Alola y al ver que había pasado muy bien en la crianza pokemon tanto Kukui y Oak le ofrecieron a Naruto en que se quedaran con ellos para entrenarles y cuidarles con cariño y amor algo que acepto muy bien el rubio obteniendo nuevos miembros en su familia.

al ver que Naruto ya está listo para hacer el Recorrido Inusual tanto Kukui le recomendo para graduarse de la escuela, tendra que hacer el recorrido Inusual comenzando en la Isla MeleMele ya solo ya que Gladion se habia despedido de Naruto en querer entrenar por su cuenta, aun recuerda la última vez que se vieron por última vez.

 _ **-Inicio del Flashback-**_

Nos encontrábamos en la explanada de la ciudad de Hauoli en la isla de Melemele de noche donde se encontraban ciertos rubios entrenando con sus respectivos Pokemon, entre una Litten y un Rockruff donde ambos seguían igualados en poder y en habilidades donde ninguno cedía terreno hasta que decidieron dejar las cosas para que sus pokemon descansaran luego de una noche de entrenamiento, pero había un tema que había que resolver por parte de Naruto a Gladion.

-¿Esta seguro que tomates la mejor decisión Gladion?-Pregunto Naruto a su compañero y rival Gladion y este asintió a la pregunta.

-Hai, sé que tu estás listo para hacer el recorrido, aunque también me han dicho en que debería participar en el recorrido inusual, todavía no me siento listo para participar, me tomare mi tiempo entrenando por mi cuenta-Respondió Gladion tomándose una soda mirando la Luna resplandeciendo en MeleMele

-Te voy a extrañar Gladion, aun quiero luchar contra ti y en ver quién es el mejor-Comento Naruto un tanto triste en que su rival se fuera a entrenar por su cuenta.

-No te preocupes por aquello Naruto, solo quiero volverme más fuerte y lo quiero hacerlo solo pero aun asi...cuando te conviertas en maestro Pokemon, Lucharemos otra vez para ver quién es el mejor-Comento Gladion para animar a su rival en que no se rindiera.

-De acuerdo, espero que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento Gladion-Comento Naruto extendiendo su mano para despedirse de su rival.

-Igualmente Naruto, espero que también te vuelvas un maestro Pokemon y buena suerte en el recorrido Inusual-Dijo Gladion despidiéndose de Naruto comenzando a caminar a un rumbo desconocido junto a su fiel pokemon Rockruff

\- (Te estaré esperando Viejo Amigo)-Pensó Naruto también tomando a Litten hacia dirección a la cabaña del profesor Kukui

Fin del FlasBack.

En ese tiempo que comenzó en su recorrido Inusual en la Isla de MeleMele capturo desde un Rockruff a un Pikipek pero lo más curioso es que atrapo a un Mimikyu Shiny que según leyendas por alola jamás se debe atrapar a ese pokemon por su peligrosidad, pero para Naruto al ver que se sentía tan sola (es Hembra) decidió atraparla y así que tuviera un buen lugar en su equipo y las capturas no pararon ya que Naruto tuvo la oportunidad en tener en su equipo a un Pikachu en estado salvaje y según lo aprendido en las clases y leyendas, los Mimikyus odian con profundidad a los Pikachus pero ese era un caso muy diferente ya que esta Mimikyu se llevaba muy bien con el Pikachu (Macho) haciendo una buena pareja un tanto dispareja. junto a otros Pokemon como otro Rockruff y otra eevee en estado Salvaje.

entre su primer reto en su recorrido Inusual por Alola tuvo que retar al capitán de la región llamado Liam experto en pokemon Tipo Normal junto al Pokemon Dominante que en este caso fue el Gumshoos Dominante y su sequito de Yungoos que fueron duros oponentes, y para finalizar para retar al Kahuna de la Isla MeleMele, el Rey Hala que no se lo hizo fácil en su desafío ya que era un veterano entrenador en pokemon tipo Lucha pero ante todo logro vencer al rey Hala y así obteniendo sus cristales Z del Tipo Normal y Lucha

y así respectivamente fue a cada Isla como en Hala que venció a los Pokemon Dominantes (Wishiwashi, Lurantis, Salazzle) y vencer a la Reina Mayla y obtener los cristales del Tipo Agua, Fuego, Planta y Roca y al igual que nuevos pokemon en su equipo como Wishiwashi, Passimian, y Whipod. y así fue en su recorrido en la Isla Ula Ula donde reto a la capitana Zarala y Lario donde obtuvo los cristales Z del tipo Fantasma, Eléctrico y Acero al vencer a los pokemon dominantes Mimikyu y Vikavolt y así obteniendo el derecho al retar al Kahuna del tipo siniestro Denio y luego de una batalla muy dura ante Denio logro vencerle y obtener el cristal Z del Tipo Siniestro y ganando su ultimo botello a la Isla Poni.

ya en la Isla Pon no había capitanes así que se dirigió hacia la Kahuna Hela, que fue una dura oponente y sus pokemon tipo Tierra pero se las ingenio al vencerla y obteniendo el cristal Z del tipo Tierra y la oportunidad en vencer a los demás Pokemon Dominantes que habitan en la Isla Poni como Retar a Kommo-O Dominante, y otros poemon dominantes ganando los ultimos cristales Z del Tipo, Dragón, Hielo, Hada, Veneno, Insecto, Psíquico y otros especiales encontrado en los bosques más legados con ayuda de sus pokemon. También tuvo la oportunidad en capturar nuevos pokemon en su equipo, como un Jangmo-O y Sandsdrew de Alola.

y aprovecho que aún tenía tiempo de sobra en entrenar por su cuenta a sus pokemon logrando entrenarlo con los movimientos Z logrando evolucionarlos hasta sus etapas finales en estos meses con entrenamiento de cuerpo, mente alma e espíritu desde su confiable Litten a una feroz Incineroar o su trio de Eevees evolucionados en Espeon, Leafeon y Sylveon y muchos más pokemon que logro evolucionaa sean en sus etapas intermedias a final.

En su travesía por Alola se habían topado con unos matones llamados el Equipo Skull que era unos pésimos entrenadores sin entrenamientos en que cualquiera hasta un novato puede vencerlos sin problema aquello y de ahí no tuvo más inconvenientes para Naruto.

y con ello al ver que ya se estaba acabando el año dado por el profesor Kukui en terminar su recorrido Inusual por Alola para lograr graduarse y es a lo que nos lleva a esta situación.

ya una vez que tomo un viaje de barco de la Isla poni a la isla MeleMele que le tomo como unos días navegando llegaron al puerto de la ciudad de Hauoli donde descendió y comenzó su recorrido hacia la cabaña donde vive el profesor Kukui donde unos minutos luego de caminar mucho fue recibido por el profesor y viendo su atuendo que llegaba una ropa más informal indicando que estaba en su descanso.

-Alola Naruto, vaya un año después y ya terminasteis el recorrido Inusual, ese si es un record que muy pocos lo lograrían completarlo, pero no te quedes aquí entra Naruto-Comento Kukui invitando al rubio a entrar a la cabaña para hablar todo lo ocurrido en ese año en que Naruto comenzó su recorrido Inusual.

-Bueno por donde comienzo...veamos...-Comento Naruto narrando por donde había comenzó su viaje en el recorrido Inusual

-1 hora después-

Luego de una larga platica donde se emocionó el profesor Kukui en ver que todo el año en que estuvo Naruto en Alola le fue muy gratificante viendo que aprendió mucho en la escuela pokemon y poniendo en todo a la practica en el recorrido Inusual donde se ganó con todos los créditos ser graduado de la escuela pokemon.

-Cada día me impresionas más Naruto en solo un año hicisteis todo tu solo en el recorrido inusual, quien lo diría tienes madera para ser un gran maestro pokemon, aunque no tengamos una liga pokemon, por parte de los Kahunas, capitanes, mi colega Gabriel Oak y yo hemos tomado una decisión-Comento el profesor kukui a Naruto en que ya habían tomado la decisión final en ver si se gradúa o se quedara un poco más de tiempo en Alola.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la decisión que tomaron? -Pregunto Naruto de manera tranquila, aunque aún por dentro siempre lo ponía nervioso en las decisiones y todo era impredecible en ver cuál fue la respuesta.

-Hemos decidió en que Naruto Uzumaki se da aprobado la escuela pokemon con todos los derechos y con ello se te da la oportunidad en que participes en la batalla de la frontera en Kanto y así ser el primer As de Frente de batalla en Alola- Respondió el profesor kukui con su sonrisa dejando sorprendió a Naruto por recibir tal logro y una posible titulación como As de Frente de Batalla, no muchos lo lograban como el Rey de la Pirámide Brandon o el Dueño de la Torre Palmer.

-Se lo agradezco mucho profesor Kukui, en verdad es un verdadero honor en recibir tal otorgamiento, y no los defraudare a todos, iré a retar a la batalla de la frontera de Kanto y ser su As de Frente de Batalla-Comento Naruto alzando su puño al cielo en forma de triunfo y una promesa que en la cumpliria hasta el final.

-No solo eso Naruto, ya eres un entrenador pokemon así que ya puedes viajar libremente a las demás regiones y poder participar en las demás ligas y también me falto un último regalo de mi parte-Respondió Kukui dando un boleto de barco a la región de Kanto junto a dos pokebolas conocidas para el rubio entre ellas estaban los iniciales de Alola que no fueron elegidos por los demás entrenadores...Rowlet y Popplio,

-No, no tengo palabras por todo profesor Kukui...-Trato de decir Naruto pero por la impresión no podía ante la gracia de Kukui.

-Disfruta de tu momento naruto, te lo mereces, y además con el recorrido inusual que hicisteis, muchos demás entrenadores como tú en Alola se animaran en participar tanto ir a la escuela pokemon y en recorrer por toda Alola, ya has dejado una marca en nosotros, y te lo agradecemos por impulsarnos a ser los mejores, gracias por todo Naruto, has sido uno de los mejores estudiantes que he tenido, te voy a extrañar...-Comento Kukui extendiéndole la mano al rubio y dándose un fuerte apretón de manos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Cuando regrese...quisiera retarlo a una batalla pokemon como mi regreso a Alola-dijo naruto a kukui asintiendo

-Y la tendrás, me volveré mucho más fuerte como tú lo has hecho, no me quedare atrás- Respondió kukui a naruto y tanto estudiante y maestro anduvieron preparando las cosas para que el rubio partiera su viaje a Kanto para mañana

entre sus cosas llevaba una muda de su ropa, sus cristales Z ganados junto el Aro Z, dinero en su cuenta recién abierta luego de convertirse en entrenador pokemon, y un maletín donde llevaba sus pokebolas ya que al no contar con un lugar en donde poner a sus pokemon se tendría que llevarse consigo y ver si el profesor Samuel Oak de kanto le brindaría un hospedaje para él y sus pokemon en su estancia en Kanto. al igual que se llevaría consigo a RotomDex que le había traído cariño al entrenado y con el permiso por Kukui le daba a Rotomdex a Naruto haciéndolo suyo completo.

y una vez acabado de empacar todo volvieron para la cena comiendo ambos como una familia como padre e hijo y disfrutaron su ultima instancia juntos, y antes de dormir naruto le había dejado una pequeña carta a Kukui dirigiéndose para Gladio ya que este no daba señales ya que seguía entrenando en solitario y espera un día verse la revancha que se habían prometido ambos entrenadores y sin nada más que hacer naruto se durmió por última vez en la región de Alola.

-y al día siguiente-

ya un nuevo amanecer en la isla de MeleMele nos encontrábamos en el puerto de la CIudad de Haouoli donde están Naruto Uzumaki se habia despedido del profesor Kukui ya que este tenía otros asuntos que atender así que no pudo acompañarlo hacia el puerto pero le deseo lo mejor para su estudiante y que su aventura como entrenador pokemon empezara ya con ello se dirigió hacia el puerto con sus mochila un tanto llena y y una maleta donde llevaba sus pokemeon en un maletín especial que los tienen muy bien conservados para que estuvieran lo bastante cómodos para el viaje hacia la Región de Kanto.

-El final del camino de Alola, espero que en Kanto me sorprenda-Dijo Naruto al subir la nave mirando por última vez a a la isla melemele viendo como el barco comenzaba a navegar en las tranquilas aguas de Alola para embarcarse a una nueva aventura.

Próxima región, La Region de Kanto...La Cuna de las Leyendas.

Muy bien con so termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los Reviews

 _ **Dr1zzy**_

 _ **Gracias por el review compañero en verdad pensaba que nadie le gustaba ver a naruto comenzando desde cero, te lo agradezco en que hallas comentado de manera positiva.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Como he dicho que en esta nueva vida no los necesitara esas habilidades ya que el sera un entrenador pokemon y si será pareja única ya que el harem lo veo muy complicado sin argumentos...en fin gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas, gracias compañero por el review, y si ya que en este mundo ya no existen guerras y aparte de que se remplazó esos conflictos con batallas Pokemon (tal como los exámenes chunnin, el torneo de las artes marciales, los Grandes Juegos Magicos a Rating Games) ya vera el proceso de Naruto en Alola mientras que Ash la pasa bien en la Región de Hoenn espero sorprenderte porque traigo muchas sorpresas.**_

 _ **bladetri**_

 _ **Gracias por el review y el apoyo**_

 _ **Logan Morninghtstart**_

 _ **Lo de Kurama como acompañante de Naruto como Ninetales ya se ha visto en diferentes cross y yo quería hacerlo nuevo e único y además si anduviera kurama lo considerarían un Pokemon Legendario así que opte en que Kurama no viajara con Naruto por ese motivo pero bueno en fin gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por el apoyo en este fic junto con el otro de Halo & Akame Ga Kill y como veras algunos de los pokemon que me recomendaron estarán aquí en este capítulo y muchos más y veras a Naruto ya en Kanto **_

_**CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y ya verás el proceso de Naruto como entrenador pokemon y muchos más.**_

Muy bien como vieron en este fic ya Naruto termino la escuela pokemon y el recorrido Inusual de la región de Alola y con ello la oportunidad de ser el primer As de Frente de Batalla de Alola pero para superarlo tendrá que participar en la batalla de la frontera de Kanto y en participar en las demás Ligas Pokemon para demostrar todo lo aprendido y llegar a su meta de ser un Maestro Pokemon.

y si sé que me olvido escribir la parte de Ash en Hoenn pero eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo

por cierto, así será el equipo que tiene Naruto hasta este momento ehh.

 _ **Incineroar (Hembra) de Tipo Fuego/Siniestro**_

 _ **Mimikyu Sniny (Hembra) de Tipo Fantasma/Hada**_

 _ **Lycanroc Diurna (Hembra) de Tipo Roca**_

 _ **Lycaroc Nocturno (Macho) de Tipo Roca**_

 _ **Pikachu (Macho) de Tipo Electrico**_

 _ **Ninetales de Alola (Hembra) de Tipo Hielo/Hada**_

 _ **Sandslash de Alola (Macho) de Tipo Hielo/Acero**_

 _ **Swampert (Macho) de Tipo Agua/Tierra**_

 _ **Frogadier (Macho) de Tipo Agua**_

 _ **Espeon (Hembra) de Tipo Psiquico**_

 _ **Leafeon (Hembra) de Tipo Planta**_

 _ **Sylveon (Hembra)de Tipo Hada**_

 _ **Toucannon (Macho) de Tipo Normal/Volador**_

 _ **Wishiwashi (Macho) de Tipo Agua**_

 _ **Rimombee (Hada) de tipo Insecto/Hada**_

 _ **Passimian (Macho) de Tipo Lucha**_

 _ **Gollisopod (Macho) de Tipo Insecto/Agua**_

 _ **Kommo-O (Macho) De tipo Dragon/Lucha**_

 _ **Rowlet (Macho) De Tipo Planta/Volador**_

 _ **Popplio (Hembra) De Tipo Agua**_

 _ **Cristalez Z ganado**_

 _ **Metalostal Z**_

 _ **Hidrostal Z**_

 _ **Insectostal Z**_

 _ **Dracostal Z**_

 _ **Electrostal Z**_

 _ **Espectrostal Z**_

 _ **Pirostal Z**_

 _ **Feeristal Z**_

 _ **Criostal Z**_

 _ **Lizastal Z**_

 _ **Normastal Z**_

 _ **Fitostal Z**_

 _ **Psicostal Z**_

 _ **Litostal Z**_

 _ **Nictostal Z**_

 _ **Geostal Z**_

 _ **Toxistal Z**_

 _ **Aerostal Z**_

 _ **Pikastal Z**_

 _ **Eeveestal Z**_

 _ **Dueyestal Z**_

 _ **Incinostal Z**_

 _ **Primastal Z**_

Les agradezco mucho por el apoyo dado a este fic junto al de Halo, en verdad pensé que nadie les gustaría en este nuevo fic con una temática diferente en la cual Naruto empezara desde cero y espero sorprenderlos más en este capitulo

un adelanto...se verá a Naruto un acercamiento de la region de Kanto y un encuentro esperado...

Bueno ahora sin más me retiro

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Primer encuentro de la Región Kanto,**

 **-1 Mes después-**

Luego de que nuestro héroe Naruto Uzumaki hallara partido del puerto de la ciudad de Hauoli de la isla de Melemele, Naruto ha estado viajando en el barco donde lo llevaría a la región de Kanto y su puerto más cercano seria en la ciudad Marítima de Ciudad Carmín.

En ese tiempo que estuvo en altamar, Naruto aprovecho para entrenar con sus pokemon en esepcial con los nuevos, en ese caso serían Rowlet y Popplio que al ser novatos comenzaron desde cero a la hora de luchar, pero nada de que le preocupara Naruto con algo de esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo fuera suficiente. Y eso sin contar con el apoyo de su compañera que es el caso de Incineroar que les apoyaba a sus compañeros/as iniciales para que ellos se esforzaran más para que llegaran a sus últimas etapas evolutivas. Con Rowlet le ayudaba a combatir sea en ventaja y desventaja de tipo en ese caso que su desventaja desaforable sería el Hielo, pero con ayuda de su Ninetales de Alola y Sandslash de Alola, puede resolverse al vencer ante su desventaja de tipo mejorando sus habilidades y al igual que Rowlet con Popplio también luchaba ante desventaja de tipo sea usando en combates amistosos ante Pikachu, Leafeon y Rowlet. Y siempre se sorprendía en ver que Rowlet era bastante ágil y sigiloso y muy buenos en ataques físicos y especiales, en cuanto a Pooplio era muy buena en la resistencia y ataque especial.

Y no solo entrababa a sus iniciales sino a los demás pokemon para que siguieran activos y que no estuvieran aburridos y para su suerte en el barco que se transportaba había diferentes tipos de entrenadores sean desde marineros, entrenadores novatos a experimentados que eran nativos de la región de Alola y de otras regiones luchaban en combates amistosos para desahogarse en ese tiempo que estuvo en la altamar.

Y hay en algunas ocasiones que debido al mal tiempo y por abastecerse por parte de la tripulación y sus invitados se embarcaron en los diferentes puertos y para Naruto tuvo mucha suerte en tener esa oportunidad en conocer otras regiones que aún no ha conocido y tuvo la oportunidad en conocer por los puertos en ciudad Coumarine en Kalos, Ciudad Driftlveil en Unova, Ciudad Marina en Sinnoh, Ciudad Lilycove para luego establecerse en Ciudad Olivine en Johto ya que han pasado semanas en que no pisaba tierra firme al igual que sus Pokemon junto a su compañero RotomDex que seguía fotografiando todo lo que hacía su compañero rubio y sus pokemon

Han pasado por lo menos un mes luego de que se estableciera en el puerto de Ciudad Olivine de la Región de Johto donde fue el último puerto donde encallo aprovechando para abastecerse de combustible para el barco, alimentos, suministros, equipos y todo lo necesario para el último destino del viaje para Naruto que sería en Ciudad Carmín de la Region de Kanto. Y su próxima aventura en su nuevo reto.

En esos momentos naruto seguía contemplando la vista del Faro de Ciudad Olivine donde seguía brillando gracias a cierto Pokemon eléctrico que era el encargado del Faro de la ciudad, pero lo que no noto fueron que nuevos entrenadores y entrenadoras se subían al barco ya que por lo común varios de aquí decidieron desembarcar en diferentes regiones para probar suerte en Ligas Pokemon, Concursos, Exhibiciones, Frentes de Batallas y otros torneos no oficiales en donde puede desenvolverse para los entrenadores pokemon de cualquier región pero justamente que planeaba seguir mirando el mar, su compañero Rotom interrumpe su concentración.

-Bien Naruto solo faltaría algunos días para llegar a ciudad Carmín- Comento Rotom a Naruto y este asintió ya aliviado en ya que ya pronto estaría en Kanto pronto.

-Excelente Rotom ya pronto estaremos en Kanto, pero ahora disfrutemos de la brisa que nos brinda la Región de Johto- Respondió Naruto a su compañero y este asintió también a gusto en sentir la brisa del bar en Ciudad Olivine

-Tienes razón, y por cierto Naruto ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de tu equipo? -Pregunto de manera curiosa Rotom en ver cómo ha progresado los demás iniciales que tiene en el equipo, y tanto Naruto puso una sonrisa indicando que iba por buen camino.

-Lo están llevando bien, ya están al ritmo del entrenamiento junto con el de los demás, cada vez los veo más aptos para cualquier batalla, aunque todavía falta el momento para que estrenen sus movimientos Z tanto Rowlet y Popplio-Comento Naruto a Rotom indicando que todo va bien en el entrenamiento con su equipo.

-De acuerdo, una vez que lleguemos a Ciudad Carmín, iremos al centro pokemon para descansar y de ahí cruzaremos las demás ciudades de Kanto hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta-Comento Rotom a Naruto y este asintió al ver que su compañero tenía toda una agenda bien organizada y planeada, cosa que le daba alivio al rubio.

-Está bien-Fue lo que dijo Naruto y nuevamente miraron la brisa del lugar y al pasar los minutos, notaron que el barco comenzaba a embarcarse a mar adentro indicando que se había acabado la hora y nuevamente los tripulantes e invitados en el barco.

Y justamente que el rubio se dirigía a su camarote se escuchó el siguiente comunicado por parte del capitán.

 **\- ¡ATENCION PASAJEROS, EN 2 DIAS ESTAREMOS LLEGANDO A CIUDAD CARMIN! LES REPETIMOS, ¡ESTAREMOS LLEGANDO A CIUDAD CARMIN EN 2 DIAS! -** Comento en los altavoces por parte del Capitán del barco haciendo notar que en pocos días estarían llegando a su destino final.

Y sin nada más que hacer nuestro héroe, decidió descansar por hoy en su camarote y seguir pensando cuál sería su siguiente entrenamiento para su equipo.

Y así era otro día mas para nuestra próxima legenda a la espera en llegar a su nuevo rumbo

A la lejana región de Kanto…Cuna de las Leyendas.

Y varios días después

Al pasar los días que aún le quedaban en el viaje en el barco, Naruto aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba para seguir entrenando a los demás pokemon de su equipo, desde Incineroar, Mimikyu, Pikachu, Ninetales, Sandslash, Kommo-O, Passimian, Gollisopod, sus Lycanrocs Diurna y Nocturno junto con el de otras regiones que estuvo entrenando como su Swampert, Frogadier, Sylveon, Leafeon y Espeon. Todos seguían al ritmo del rubio para no quedarse atrás para estar lo mejor preparados para la Región de Kanto.

Ya en el último día notaron los primeros rayos de sol mirando a la deriva de la nave a lo lejos una hermosa ciudad costera donde se erguía un gran puerto, casas hogareñas, muelles, y a lo lejos se notaba que hay un Gimnasio y notando los colores coloridos de amarillo eléctrico, viendo que era el Gimnasio de tipo eléctrico.

-(El final del camino)-Pensó Naruto viendo que ya en unos minutos estarían desembarcando en Kanto comenzando su nueva cruzada en esa región inhóspita para el rubio.

Tanto los pasajeros y tripulantes del barco miraron a lo lejos la hermosa ciudad Carmín donde les daba la bienvenida a su Región y por aquello el Capitán hizo el último aviso de su llegada.

 **\- ¡ATENCION PASAJEROS, HEMOS LLEGADO A CIUDAD CARMIN! ¡EN MINUTOS ESTAREMOS DESEMBARCANDO EN EL PUERTO DE CIUDAD CARMIN, A TODO EL PERSONAL PREPARENSE PARA EL DESEMBARCO! -** Grito en el altavoz el capitán donde este con su timón piloteaba su querida nave hacia el puerto donde decidió bajar la velocidad para que el desembarco fuera lo más seguro posible

-Listo Naruto luego de un mes viajando por los océanos, por fin hemos llegado-Comento su confiable compañero Rotom al rubio y este le devolvió el gesto a la pokedex.

-Sí, ya pronto estaremos viajando por toda Kanto- También comento Naruto tomando su mochila y la maleta donde llevaba a todo su equipo de pokemon guardados esperando ya en pisar tierra adentro en Ciudad Carmín

Y una vez que el barco comenzó a perder velocidad y lanzando sus anclas al fondo del mar para que se detuviera la nave, por fin habían llegado al Puerto de Ciudad Carmín.

-Este es el final del viaje, gracias por disfrutar del viaje y disfruten de la estancia en la Región de Kanto, se despide su capitán-Grito en el altavoz por parte del Capitán y tal como habían llegado la tripulación bajaron los puentes del barco para que sus pasajeros bajaran de una vez a tierra adentro.

-Ufff al fin hemos llegado-Dijo Naruto al estirarse las piernas y sentir el suelo en Ciudad Carmin.

-Vaya que hermoso es Ciudad Carmín-Comento Naruto en ver la ciudad ya más adentro mientras le seguía su compañero Rotom.

-Es cierto, se ve muy parecida a la Isla de MeleMele ya quisiera conocer los pokemon que tienen ahí, y me pregunto si tendrán la Forma de Kanto-Comento Rotom en querer saber más de los Pokemon de la Región de Kanto.

-Siempre tan entusiasta-Dijo Naruto feliz al ver a su compañero tan emocionado y no lo culpaba, él también está muy feliz en estar en Kanto, ya queriendo en tener más desafíos mucho más difíciles que los que tuvo en Alola.

Y tanto Naruto y RotomDex seguían caminando por la ciudad pudiendo aprovechar en ver pokemon nativos de esa región como lo son los Pidgeys, Ratatas, Sandsdrew, Meowth, Magikarp, Tentacool, y otro que Diglet, y Spearrow, y tanto rotom aprovechaba para fotografiar todo lo que podía y tanto el rubio seguía pensativo en que es lo que haría ya en Kanto y contemplando sus opciones en su estadía.

-Me pregunto si debería tomar la Liga Kanto o la Batalla de la frontera. La liga pokemon todavía no me siento preparado para competir, y lo de la batalla de la frontera es de mucho mas alto el nivel de competencia, y además aun le debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kukui en convertirme en As de Frente para Alola…Diablos sí que es difícil-Se dijo a si mismo Naruto todavía preguntándose qué reto iba a tomar, si la Liga Pokemon o la Batalla de la Frontera.

Pero en aquello gracias a la intervención de Rotom rompió sus pensamientos

\- ¿Naruto? -Pregunto Rotom a su compañero rubio donde este le dirigió la mirada a la pokedex.

\- ¿Sucede algo Rotom? -Respondió Naruto y en esto Rotom le hacía señas al cartel y tanto Naruto y Rotom mirando el cartel y luego al edificio y ambos pusieron una sonrisa, una zorruna por el rubio y otra robótica con su emojin en su pantalla por Rotom.

El edificio era un edifico grande de color verde menta y con las palabras en Romo Gimnasio, junto con el emblema de la Liga Pokemon estampada en el centro del edificio, pero lo más curioso del lugar era su decoración donde se mostraba en los costados, techo y puerta varios Relámpagos cruzándose entre si mismos haciendo notar que era el Gimnasio especializado en Tipo Eléctrico.

 _ **``Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín Teniente Surge'': "¡El Rayo americano!"**_

-Vaya, con que aquí es el Gimnasio de tipo eléctrico, hmmm me pregunto cómo sería…-Se dijo a si mismo Naruto si planear retar al Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad carmín

-Porque no lo intentas Naruto, como tú lo dijisteis estas aquí para demostrar que estás listo para la Región de Kanto aparte de que veo en tu mirada que quieres enfrentarte a alguien mucho más fuerte-Comento Rotom al ver su compañero todavía indeciso en cual decisión tomaría si ir por la liga o por el reto.

-Me leísteis la mente Rotom, bien qué más da y además necesito estar moviéndome-Respondió el rubio a la Pokedex y ambos ya más seguros decidieron entrar, pero notaron una pequeña nota que aún no habían leído en la pared del Gimnasio.

\- ¿Una nota? -Se preguntaron tanto Naruto y Rotom y comenzaron a leerla en voz baja y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron…

 _ **-''Aviso a todos los entrenadores, el gimnasio esta por ahora cerrado por vacaciones, pero en el centro de la plaza de Ciudad Carmín estará presente la miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto Lorelei, especialista en Tipo Hielo, a todo entrenador/ar que estén interesados, dará enfrentamientos amistosos por hoy''.-**_

 _ **Atte: Teniente Surge**_

Luego de leer la nota tanto Naruto y Rotom que al principio se sentían decepcionados en no retar al líder de gimnasio al Teniente Surge, pero tenían la oportunidad de ver y tal vez en retar a la miembro del alto mando

-bien no hay tiempo que perder, vamos Rotom- Dijo Naruto comenzando a correr hacia la plaza de la ciudad donde estarían los demás entrenadores/as y el evento estelar en la miembro del alto mando de la región de Kanto.

-Hey Ash no me dejes atrás-Dijo Rotom comenzando a seguir a su compañero tratando de no perderlo de la vista.

Y tanto Naruto y Rotom fueron rápidamente a la plaza de ciudad carmín para no perderse la oportunidad en ver como es el espectáculo de Lorelei y de otros entrenadores de la Region de Kanto y de otras regiones.

 _ **-Mientras tanto en la entrada de Ciudad Carmín-**_

En la entrada de la ciudad llegaba alguien en su Automóvil de color rojo rubí, un Convertible un Mustang Gt VIP 2011 donde descendía un hombre de tez clara, de mediana estatura de unos 1,70 metros de altura, complexión robusta y cabello marrón claro. Lleva vestido unas gafas de sol oscuras, una camiseta hawaiana, unos shorts blancos y unos mocasines blancos y lleva colgado su PokeNavegador de color rojo.

 _ **(Imaginen a Scott/Treto de la batalla de la frontera/Pokemon Esmeralda)**_

-Por fin en Ciudad Carmín, espero tener más suerte buscando nuevos talentos por aquí, sé que lo voy a tener-Se dijo a si mismo Scott mientras miraba varias notas anunciando que estaría la miembro del alto mando de Kanto Lorelei haciendo combates amistosos en esta ciudad, se le ilumino una enorme sonrisa en él.

-Al parecer la suerte me sonríe nuevamente-Se dijo así mismo Scott y nuevamente retorno a su automóvil hacia dirección a la plaza donde estaría Lorelei y ver nuevos talentos en esta región, ya había conseguido uno y esperaba incluir a otro en su reto.

 **-Mientras tanto en una parte de la plaza-**

Se encontraba una pellcastaña oriunda de la Región de Johto entre los espectadores viendo los combates amistosos dados por la miembro del Alto mando de Kanto y a lado suyo tenia a sus compañeras, una Chikorita como su pokemon inicial de Johto y un Marill.

(Adivinen quien será una pequeña pista: será la pareja principal con Naruto.)

\- (Me pregunto si habrá una sorpresa en el evento)-Pensó en sus pensamientos la pelicastaña en seguir viendo como los entrenadores locales de Ciudad Carmín son derrotados como si nada por Lorelei.

 **-De regreso con Naruto y RotomDex-**

Nuevamente con Naruto y Rotom siguieron corriendo en dirección hacia la plaza donde se había instalado un campo de batalla improvisado por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad y gracias que la entrada es gratuita el rubio y rotom entraron sin problema alguno y y tuvieron la chance que aún había espacio disponible donde vieron en primera persona a la miembro del Alto mando en combatir.

-Ufff al fin llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Naruto con un gran suspiro en su boca cosa que también imito rotom.

-Por poco, por suerte todavía hay tiempo en ver como lucha Lorelei y ver los pokemon que están luchando-Comento Rotom comenzando a gravar con su cámara incorporada en la Pokedex y tanto él y Naruto están disfrutando el combate.

 **-Mientras tanto en el Campo de Batalla-**

En el campo en batalla se encontraba una mujer madura de unos 30 años de edad de 1,70 metros de altura era una mujer alta con una hermosa figura delgada y voluptuosa, tenía el cabello rojo Escarlata largo y amarrado en cola de caballo, usaba unas gafas al aire sobre sus hermosos ojos ámbar. Lleva vestida una blusa de escote que resaltaba muy bien su busto desarrollado, una falda morada y un par de tacones negros aparte de una pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha.

 _ **(Imaginen a Lorelei de Pokemon Generations Cap 3)**_

En esos momentos está luchando ante un entrenador local de Ciudad Carmín usando solo a su Dewong.

-Dewong Rayo Aurora en Sandslash-Ordeno la pelirroja de manera natural a su preciado Dewong y este asintiendo a la orden de su entrenadora uso su cuerno para lanzar un potente Rayo Aurora que Debilito de un Golpe a Sandslash en un instante.

-Sandslash ya no puede continuar y la ganadora es Dewong y la victoria es para Lorelei del Alto Mando-Declaro el Réferi alzando la bandera a favor de la pelirroja mientras que el entrenador Local solamente guardo a su Sandslash Debilitado y fue directamente al Centro Pokemon.

\- (Bien ya son 12 victorias a 0, hmp cada vez la calidad de los entrenadores están disminuyendo drásticamente por Kanto, aquí solo hay entrenadores novatos o locales usando tipo eléctrico, tierra y planta)-Pensó de manera analítica Lorelei viendo al público con una sonrisa para que todos la animaran y viendo a cuál competidor querrán retar.

-Entrenadores y entrenadoras, quien será el siguiente en enfrentarse…a Lorelei en este instante-Comento en anunciador que estaba buscando algún voluntario o voluntaria quien quiera enfrentarse a la especialista en tipo hielo

Mientras que el anunciador seguía buscando algún voluntario interesado, tanto Naruto y Rotom seguían viendo, en ello en otra parte Scott había llegado para ver el combate y ver algún nuevo talento en busca en que entrara en la batalla de la frontera. y en otra sección de los asientos estaba Lyra un tanto nerviosa ya que apenas es una entrenadora principiante y era realista en que no dudaría ni 5 segundos en afrentarse al alto mando.

\- ¿Naruto?, no tengas miedo en enfrentarte a ella, y además si pierdes no tienes de que preocuparte, lo importante es que lo intentasteis y no dejes que te entre el miedo, si pudisteis enfrentarte a los Pokemon Dominantes, podrás con este reto-Propuso Rotom a su compañero para que diera la iniciativa al desafío abierto propuesta por Lorelei.

-Aunque pierda, no le daré la satisfacción en que me derrote rápidamente, sabrá lo que somos los entrenadores de Alola, gracias por el apoyo Rotom lo necesitaba-Dijo Naruto agradeciendo por el apoyo incondicional de Rotom

Y ya con los ánimos levantados se levantó del lugar llamando la atención de los espectadores viendo al entrenador de cabellera rubia que se había ofrecido de manera voluntaria al desafio abierto por parte de Lorelei.

-Tenemos a alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a Lorelei-Comento el anunciador ya más aliviado en ver alguien dispuesto en enfrentarse a alguien del alto mando ya que los entrenadores locales ya se acobardaron.

\- (Otra víctima más en la lista para Lorelei)-Pensaron muchos entrenadores e habitantes de Ciudad Carmín sintiéndose pena por la inminente derrota hacia el entrenador rubio.

\- (Vaya ese chico tiene agallas en enfrentarse alguien del alto mando, me recuerda al chico que le invite al reto de la batalla de la frontera, estaré poniendo atención en lo que hace)-Pensó Scott interesado en ver como lucharía ese entrenador, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa Pokedex que está flotando, nunca lo había visto seria de una nueva región.

\- (Espero que le vaya bien en su combate y no sé por qué, pero ya lo había visto en otro lugar)-Pensó la entrenadora nativa de la Región de Johto viendo con preocupación al rubio.

-(Bueno, alguien que se animó en luchar, espero que el me dé pelea)-Pensó Lorelei mientras miraba al nuevo retador del combate amistoso y esperando un reto desafiante para la pelirroja.

Ya una vez que Naruto descendió desde las escaleras junto a Rotom a su lado y llegaron hasta el campo de batalla estaba un comentarista con su micrófono para entrevistar al retador que se enfrentaría a la miembro del alto mando Lorelei.

-Muy buenas tardes, en primera gracia por aceptar el desafío abierto propuesto por Lorelei, y nos ¿gustaría saber su nombre y algo que quiera decir en Ciudad Carmín? -Comento el comentarista de manera profesional poniendo el micrófono a la altura de Naruto y tanto los habitantes, Lorelei, Scott y Lyra estaban interesados en la identidad del rubio y este decidió presentarse a todos.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto entrenador Pokemon y vengo de la Región de Alola, y estoy aquí para comenzar mi camino para ser un maestro pokemon-Dijo Naruto al público ganándose la sorpresa de muchos que es un entrenador de otra región muy lejana como la es Alola, y por lo común para la Región de Kanto acepta a nuevos entrenadores y han aceptado de Hoenn y Johto, pero de Alola, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

En especial en Lorelei, Scott y Lyra en querer conocer más a ese entrenador oriundo de esa región, pero todo se decidirá en ese combate y desearle lo mejor al rubio.

-Bien Naruto combatiremos con un solo pokemon cada uno-Propuso la pelirroja a Naruto y este asintió a la propuesta de ella haciendo notar al comentarista que regresara a su lugar para comentar la batalla próxima que comenzaría ahora.

y en ello ponían al réferi en el centro de batalla con los banderines.

-El combate Dara comienzo entre los entrenadores Naruto de Alola vs la primera miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto, Lorelei- La batalla terminara cuando uno de sus pokemon ya no pueda continuar-Anuncio el juez que sostenía las banderas indicando a cada entrenador y la miembro del alto mando que si estaban listos y ambos asintieron con un Sí.

\- ¡Adelante Incineroar! - Dijo Naruto lazando a su compañera al campo de batalla mostrándose un Tigre Bípedo con apariencia de un Luchador Rudo soltando un gran Rugido que atemorizo a muchos mostrando la fiereza del entrenador y pokemon entendiéndole que va enserio la lucha, cosa que se mostró en Lorelei con una pequeña sonrisa en ella algo muy raro en ella ya que por lo común era estoica y seria.

-Grrrr-Dijo Incineroar al campo de batalla mostrando todo su poderío ante el público-

-Incineroar, estamos por luchar ante una miembro del alto mando así que prepárate para cualquier cosa-Comento Naruto a su compañera inicial comprendiendo que no se confiara cosa que asintió Incineroar.

\- (Interesante Pokemon, veo que va enserio me pregunto si…)-Pensó Scott interesado en ver como lucharía Naruto y al ver un Pokemon muy extraño de esa región, sabría que sería una caja de sorpresas.

-Vaya me pregunto si hay datos sobre el-Comento Lyra y sacando de su bolsa saco su Pokedex de la Región de Johto en forma de un Celular y la señalo a Incineroar y ese fue el resultado.

 _ **-''Sin Datos''**_ \- Fue lo que dijo la Pokedex de Lyra mostrando una imagen de signo de Interrogación asombrando a la pelicastaña.

-Interesante elección Naruto pero no te confíes porque tienes la ventaja de Tipo y te demostrare lo que soy capaz de hacerte, ¡Sal Lapras! - Dijo Lorelei sacando a su mejor pokemon de tipo Hielo que es Lapras un Pokemon con aspecto de plesiosauro Salió al campo de batalla listo para combatir ante Incineroar, pero al entrar al Campo de batalla se sintió un poco intimidada por la apariencia agresiva de ese Pokemon Bípedo.

\- (Hmp, con que tiene la habilidad de Intimidación, nada mal pero no te ayudara en nada)-Pensó Lorelei de manera analítica al ver que lo podría vencer en algunos ataques rápido.

\- ¿Un Lapras?, ¿Rotom? -Pregunto Naruto a su compañero y este al estar a su lado decidió hacer lo mejor que sabía qué hacer.

-Enseguida va Naruto…Bip Bip Bip… _ **Lapras, el Pokemon Transporte del Tipo Agua y Hielo. Es un Pokémon muy inteligente y comprende el lenguaje humano. Cuando está de buen humor, canta con su bella voz. Este lapras es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Absorber Agua y la Habilidad Oculta de Hidratación. Se desconoce sus técnicas-**_ Fue lo que explico en la base de datos de Lapras por parte de Rotom a Naruto propiciándole buena información.

-Gracias por la información Rotom, uffff en que lio me metí-Se dijo a si mismo y a la vez agradeciendo por la información a Rotom ahora sabiendo a lo que se enfrenta tenía una ligera ventaja, pero a la vez una desventaja, pero si jugaba bien podría doblegarla.

\- ¡QUE COMIENZE LA BATALLA! -Anuncio el Arbitro alzando ambos banderines dando inicio a la batalla entre Lorelei y Naruto y claro que alejándose a un lugar más seguro dejando ambos entrenadores/as en lo suyo.

-Por Cortesía Naruto, siéntate libre de hacer el primer movimiento-Dijo Lorelei invitando a Naruto para que la atacara directamente cosa que Naruto comprendió bien esa provocación sabiendo que tenía una contraofensiva, pero decidió aprovecharla rápido esa oportunidad.

-Se lo agradezco Lorelei Incineroar _**Lanzallamas**_ a toda Potencia-Ordeno el rubio a Incineroar y este al extender su ''cinturón'' de campeonato de fuego lanzo un potente chorro de fuego hacia dirección de Lorelei que supo lo que tenía que hacer ante el lanzallamas.

-Lapras, contrarréstalo con _**Hidrobomba**_ Ahora-También ordeno la pelirroja a Lapras y este disparo desde su boca un potente cañón de Agua a toda potencia en dirección al lanzallamas de Incineroar y ambos ataques se colisionaron el uno al otro creando una gran densa nube de vapor gracias al Hidrobomba de Lorelei y esta aprovecho la poca visibilidad de Naruto e Incineroar decidió contraatacar rápido y directo.

-Ahora Lapras, acabemos con _**Fuerza Psíquica**_ -Ordeno Lorelei a Lapras y esta le comenzaron a brillar los ojos en un tono azulado en los ojos de Lapras creando una fuerza psíquica sobrehumana en dirección a Incineroar pensando bien que sería un Tipo Lucha y así acabando el combate rápidamente.

Y gracias a la __Fuerza Psiquica que se dirigía a Inicineroar esta despejó el campo de batalla demostrando que Incineroar no había sufrido ningún daño alguno sorprendiéndola a Lorelei y a todos en la audencia.

¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido un ataque potente de Fuerza Psíquica en Incineroar? -Se estaban preguntando todos en la audencia desde Lorelei hasta los habitantes de Ciudad Carmín en ver a Incineroar Inctacto.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Cómo? -Pregunto ahora si una sorprendida Lorelei junto a Lapras que seguían un tanto asombradas en ver Intacto a Incineroar y tanto ella y Naruto pusieron una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ya que me dejasteis el primer movimiento, sería lo justo en decirte que Incineroar es del Tipo Fuego/Siniestro así volviéndolo Inmune a los Tipo Psíquicos- Comento Naruto de manera tranquila y provocando una cierta molestia en Lorelei en haber cometido un error en usar un movimiento de Tipo Psíquico en alguien del Tipo Siniestro.

\- (Nota mental, no volver en juzgar un libro en su portada, anotado), Bien eso será más interesante, Lapras ataca con _**Rayo de Hielo**_ -nuevamente ordeno un ataque ofensivo la pelirroja y Lapras esta lanzo un potente Rayo de Hielo en Dirección a Incineroar cosa que noto Naruto ahora pasando a la ofensiva.

-Esquívalo y luego ataca con _**Bombardero**_ -Ordeno Naruto a Incineroar y este esquivo el Rayo de Hielo a tiempo y este comenzó a prepararse para atacar a lapras con bombardeo envolviéndolo en un fuego azul que luego pasaría a un Rojo Fuego y este salió eyectado como si fuera un misil a reacción para luego descender como una bomba para el asombro del público en especial en Scott.

\- (Vaya eso se pone cada vez mejor)-Penso Scott cada vez más emocionado en ver que más puede hacer Naruto y eso también eran los pensamientos de muchos de los habitantes en ciudad Carmin,

-Lapras Detenlo con _**Hidrobomba**_ \- Ordeno Lorelei a Lapras y está nuevamente lanzo otro potente Hidrobomba en dirección a Incineroar esperando que este lo detuviera.

-Incineroar esquiva el hidrobomba y no te detengas hasta golpearla-Ordeno Naruto a su pokemon para que no se detuviera y prosiguiera su ataque y este le golpeo directamente a Lapras con lesiones debido al Bombardero.

\- ¡Lapras!, ¿todavía puedes Luchar? -Pregunto Lorelei en ver si no había efectos secundarios en Lapras debido el ataque de Bombardeo.

-Uuaaaaa Uaaaaaa-Dijo Lapras todavía lesionado, pero aun queriendo luchar ante su oponente

-Muy bien, vaya eres el primero en que alguien puede dar el primer golpe a uno de mis pokemon de mi equipo, pero no pasara de nuevo-Comento Lorelei en ver que había dejado algunas cosas por alto, pero ya no más.

-Bien porque tampoco no te lo dejare Fácil, Incineroar aprovechemos ese momento con tu _**Golpe Cruzado**_ -Ordeno Ash a Incineroar y este con sus dos brazos formo una X envolviéndolo en una luz blanca en dirección hacia Lapras sabiendo que podrá causar más daño con ese movimiento de Tipo Lucha,

Lorelei al ver que su oponente paso a la ofensiva tenía que buscar otras medidas para contrarrestarlo al ver el daño significativo causado en su lapras.

-Lapras _**Rayo de Hielo**_ en Incineroar-Ordeno Lorelei y Lapras nuevamente uso un Rayo de Hielo en dirección de Incineroar pero este le fue bloqueado gracias al tajo Cruzado obligando a Naruto a desviar a Incineroar

-Esquívalo y que no te ataque a la distancia-Ordeno Naruto tomando medidas evasivas e Incineroar esquivo los rayos de hielo de Lapras pasando a la defensiva.

-Lapras _**Viento Helado**_ en Incineroar-Ordeno Lorelei en que Lapras soltara un fino viento helado donde golpeo al Felino causándole un leve daño, pero con un efecto secundario viendo las piernas de estas un poco congeladas debido el viento helado.

\- (Con que querrá debilitarme en la velocidad, bien, no hay tiempo que perder), Incineroar, _**Bombardeo**_ nuevamente- Ordeno Naruto a Incineroar e ignorando el dolor del viento helado este nuevamente incineroar se impulsó nuevamente hacia Lapras con suma más velocidad golpeándola y esperando que hiciera su efecto secundario.

De pronto Lapras comenzó a sentir mucho dolor debido a las quemaduras por los efectos del Bombardero-

\- ¡Lapras! -Grito Lorelei en ver a su compañero muy herido debido a los efectos secundarios, ahora sí que ese entrenador se la está poniendo muy preocupada en ver que él no se iba en rodeos.

-No te detengas y ataca con _**Lariat Oscuro**_ -Ordeno Naruto y de la nada aprovechando que Lapras está Quemada e Incineroar con suma agresividad atacando con un potente lazo (termino de lucha libre) donde este al extender su brazo golpeo con fuerza hacia el cuello de Lapras derribándola y causando más estragos en Lapras.

\- _**¿Lariat Oscuro?**_ -Se preguntaron tanto Lorelei y los demás espectadores al no conocer dicho movimiento en Incineroar.

- _ **Lariat Oscuro**_ es el movimiento Característico de Incineroar, es una movida en donde nunca fallada el ataque sin importar si pierda precisión o aumentasteis tu evasión, ese momento no fallara-Comento Naruto al público sorprendiéndola aún más debido al grandioso combate en donde está poniendo al final de risco a Lorelei poniéndola cada vez más preocupada.

\- (Ese chico sí que me la está poniéndola complicada, Justo como lo había querido, un Oponente que me la hiciera difícil pero esa lucha todavía no ha terminado)-Pensó Lorelei en ver que tendrá que usar su última carta para vencer a Naruto y a su temido Incineroar.

\- (Vaya cada vez se pone mejor ese combate, espero poder hablar con él e invitarle a la Batalla de la Frontera)-Pensó Scott cada vez más feliz en ver a ese chico que está poniendo en aprietos a la miembro del Alto Mando y esperaba ver esos resultados en sus Ases de Frente de Batalla.

\- (Woow esa lucha se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas, espero poder conocer mejor a Naruto una vez que acabe la lucha)-Pensó Lyra impresionada en ver la lucha de Naruto en como luchaba de forma natural, y pensando bien si ella podría hacer lo mismo con sus pokemon con ese estilo único que es propio en el rubio.

-Bip Bip, Naruto, ya veo en malas condiciones a Lapras, será mejor que lo termines rápido-Aconsejo Rotom preocupado en ver la situación de Lapras por los efectos secundarios aun presentes en el Bombardeo y también viendo a una agotada Incineroar.

-No te preocupes, planeaba acabar rápido. Bien Incineroar acabemos eso con _**Anillo de Fuego…**_ ordeno Naruto planeando acabar de una vez el combate haciendo que Incineroar con las fuerzas que le quedan planeaba golpear el suelo y así activar el anillo de fuego.

-Lapras usa _**Rayo de Confusión**_ en Incineroar- Ordeno Lorelei a Lapras que aún le quedaba fuerzas mientras soporta las quemaduras estas creaba unos orbes amarillos alrededor suyo y lanzándolos y rodeando a incineroar que vio el ataque y trato de usar el anillo de fuego, pero justo en ese momento los orbes amarillos explotaban como burbujas dispersando un polvo en Incineroar confundiéndolo.

-Oh no-Dijeron tanto Naruto y Rotom preocupados en ver a Incineroar totalmente mareada viendo pajaritos al cielo, ahora si estaban en serios problemas para Naruto e Incineroar.

-Ahora me toca a mí, _**Rayo de Hielo**_ en las piernas de Incineroar Lapras- Ordeno la pelirroja y Lapras lanzo un potente Rayo de Hielo en las piernas de Incineroar atrapándolo y al ver r que le quedaba muy poco por debilitarla a su Lapras esta decidió terminar el último ataque a su oponente.

-Oh Arceus, eso se pondrá feo-Dijo Naruto ya preocupado de lo que se le viene encima, sabía que algo ocultaba Lorelei y lo demostrara en ese momento.

-Sabes Naruto, has sido de los pocos que me obligaron a usar ese movimiento de último recurso y nunca lo pensé que lo volvería a usarlo, eres un buen entrenador pero hoy la victoria es mía, Lapras termínalo con _**Frio Extremo**_ -Ordeno Lorelei de manera fría a Lapras y esta tal como su entrenadora ella se cubrió de una densa capa de frio alrededor suyo para luego expandir todo el Frio Extremo hacia Incineroar y todo Alrededor suyo convirtiendo a Incineroar en un Tigre Congelado debilitándolo con KO.

-Auch, eso sí dolió y mucho-Dijo Naruto sintiendo el frio del lugar luego de sentir los devastadores efectos del Frio Extremo de Lapras. Y al igual que el rubio su compañero Rotom está titiritando del frio igual que muchos espectadores que estaban siendo enfriados por el frio extremo.

Y por aquello el Arbitro todavía titiritando del frio, vio a Incineroar debilitado y decidió terminar el partido.

-Incineroar ya no puede continuar y la ganadora es Lapra y por ello la victoria es para Lorelei- Anuncio el réferi alzando el banderín a favor a Lorelei comenzando a exaltar el júbilo del grandioso combate que prometió mucho y lo hicieron.

-Buen trabajo Lapras, ahora si luchasteis con mucho valor, te mereces un descanso-Dijo Lorelei regresando a su Lapras a su Pokebola y decidió hablar con Naruto para ver cómo se encontraba su pokemon,

-Excelente trabajo compañera, hicisteis un gran esfuerzo y por ello te mereces un gran descanso y una rica comida para después, ahora descansa-Dijo Naruto de manera optimista regresando a su pokebola a Incineroar dando un gran suspiro en saber que iba a perder, pero satisfecho en hacerla complicar en su batalla, eso ya era mucho para un entrenador.

-Hicisteis tu mejor esfuerzo, solo falta que te desenvuelvas más con fuerza y estrategia-Comento Rotom a su compañero como manera de consuelo luego de presencial tal batalla una de las mejores en su opinión.

-Te lo agradezco Rotom y espero poder hacerlo mejor a la próxima, vaya que si son rudos los de Kanto jeje- Respondió Naruto a su compañero y él sabía muy bien que se recuperaría pronto de esa derrota y podría aprender de los errores.

en eso se le acercaba Lorelei ya con otra personalidad tan diferente de la fría a una más sociable Lorelei.

-Excelente lucha Naruto, vaya se nota que eres un entrenador experimentado al enfrentarme, en verdad sí que distes una buena lucha-Elogio Lorelei de manera sincera a Naruto sonrojándose por los elogios de la pelirroja.

-Se lo agradezco, y sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades en vencerla, pero no por aquello no iba a darme por vencido-Respondió Naruto a Lorelei sabiendo que tendría que dar lo mejor y lo demostró en ese enfrentamiento.

-Si sigues así, seguro que podrás vencerme y a los demás del Alto Mando incluso hasta el campeón Regional, de eso estoy segura-Comento Lorelei en ver que tenía un gran potencial en Naruto y muy pocas veces visto en talentosos entrenadores.

-Gracias por el combate Lorelei, si me disculpa iré al Centro Pokemon para curar a Incineroar-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Lorelei pero ella se lo impidió.

-Vayamos los dos, también ire a curar a Lapras, ¿te parece bien? -Comento y pregunto Lorelei cosa que Naruto accedió y ambos dejaron el campo de batalla para dirigirse al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín y era seguido por Rotom, Scott y Lyra.

Sin dudar alguna ese ha sido una gran demostración mostrada por la miembro del Alto Mando Lorelei y el entrenador nativo de la Región de Alola Naruto han impactado en la Región de Kanto.

-Una hora después-

-Ya en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín-.

Una vez que tanto Naruto y Lorelei llegaron al centro Pokemon de esa ciudad atendieron a sus respectivos pokemon luego de una gran batalla que dieron, ambos decidieron hablar un poco más y Naruto cada vez se sorprendía mas en Lorelei que en el campo de batalla muestra ser Seria y Fria pero ya más en el fondo es sociable y abierta y lo demás estuvieron hablando de cosas culturales y demás cosas tanto de Kanto y De Alola

En ese momento habían escuchado el alta de sus pokemon y Lorelei recogió la pokebola de Lapras en las bandejas de la enfermera Joy.

-Bien Naruto me tengo que retirar, se me informo una reunión del Alto Mando al ver como se planeara el comienzo de la Liga en Kanto-Dijo Lorelei de forma tranquila al entrenador nativo de Alola cosa que comprendió.

-Lo comprendo, yo estaré aquí en ciudad carmín hasta ver que planeo hacer en Kanto- Respondió Naruto de manera sincera aun viendo si tomar la Liga o el Frente de Batalla.

-Si te tomas tu tiempo, aprovecha ese tiempo para retar la liga en Kanto, yo te veo apto para las batallas pokemon, bien fue un gusto en haber luchado contra ti Naruto, eespero que sigas progresando en tu carrera como entrenador.

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo Lorelei, y lo pensare en la opción de la Liga Kanto y le deseo suerte en la reunión-Se despidió Naruto de Lorelei y esta se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos y la pelirroja se alejó del centro pokemon para luego dirigirse hacia la Meseta Añil, Sede del Alto Mando de Kanto y de la Liga Pokemon

Ya una vez dejado solo Naruto seguía pensando en que es lo que haría después en su estancia en Ciudad Carmín cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de cierta entrenadora Pelicastaña que entro al Centro Pokemon en ver si estaba el entrenador de cabellera rubia para poder conversar un poco con él y conocerlo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿puedo sentarme? -Pregunto Lyra a Naruto y este asintió para que se sentara.

-Adelante, este lugar se siente solitario, por cierto, mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto vengo de la Isla de MeleMele de la Región de Alola este es mi compañero RotomDex-Se presentó Naruto de manera tranquila e honesta a la chica y esta puso una sonrisa cálida que le agradaba al rubio recordando a ciertas amigas en su anterior vida.

-Encantado Naruto, Soy Lyra también soy una entrenadora pokemon, vengo del Pueblo New Bark de la Región de Johto-Se presentó Lyra a Naruto y en la opinión del rubio era una hermosa chica, se ve carismática, risueña y a la vez extrovertida.

\- ¿y que te trae por aquí en Kanto? -Pregunto Naruto a Lyra ya que ella es de Johto, porque ella anda en la región de Kanto Sola.

\- ¿Quería comenzar mi aventura como entrenadora pokemon en esta región, luego de recibir a mi inicial del profesor Elm, me dieron dos opciones, viajar acompañado o sola y decidí optar por sola y a ti ¿porque quisisteis comenzar tu aventura por Kanto? -Respondió y pregunto Lyra de manera honesta con Naruto ya que quería ser más independiente y buscar por nuevos rumbos, pero al ver la actuación de Naruto, se preguntaba si podría acompañar al rubio en su travesía por Kanto.

-Bien por mi parte quería comenzar mi aventura por donde comenzó todo, en Kanto, y decidió hacer ese viaje y tener suerte en esta nueva aventura-Respondió Naruto a Lyra en su motivo en porque está en la Región de Kanto y eran parecido sus motivos.

-Por cierto, Naruto ¿a qué ciudad iras ahora? -Pregunto Lyra saber cuál sería el siguiente destino para Naruto y ver si coincidían en su viaje y tal vez podrían viajar juntos.

-Aunque no conozco mucho la Región de Kanto, planeaba ir a Pueblo Paleta para conocer el profesor Oak y hablar de algunos asuntos sobre de la Liga Pokemon y demás competencias-Respondió Naruto a Lyra y de pura coincidencia también Lyra iría a Pueblo Paleta para que actualice su pokedex y en recibir información de los concursos pokemons que se harán ahí en Kanto.

-Así que también tus iras a Pueblo Paleta no quiero que pienses mal de mí, pero también iré a Pueblo Paleta, y me preguntaba si podría viajar contigo en este recorrido-Propuso Lyra a Naruto mientras esta esta calma y tranquila por dentro está muy nerviosa en que la rechazara.

-Claro porque no, y no pienses en mal de mí, mientras más mejor, así que bienvenida, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-Respondió naruto aceptando con gusto la idea en que ella viajara con él, por suerte no estará tan solo y además seria genial en conocer más personas y aparte es muy agradable dando muy buena vibra en que ella le dará mucha fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Muchas gracias Naruto, en verdad te agradezco en que me ella aceptado en viajar y prometo que nos estaremos apoyando del uno y del otro en este viaje-Dijo Lyra agradecida en poder viajar con alguien más en esta aventura y poder conocer mucho mejor a Naruto ya que le parecido una persona un tanto intrigante.

-Si no hay problema, te parece bien si mañana en la mañana nos fuéramos a Pueblo Paleta-Propuso Naruto a su nueva compañera en que mañana estarían partiendo de Ciudad Carmín a Pueblo Paleta

-Por supuesto que si Naruto, solo permíteme en traer mis cosas del hotel que estoy hospedada e iré al centro pokemon para dormir-Respondió Lyra y esta se levantó del asiento del comedor alejándose del lugar

-Bien no hay problema, y no te apresures ya que estare por aquí- Dijo Naruto mirando como Lyra comenzaba a correr en dirección a la salida del centro pokemon y nuevamente dejando solo a Naruto.

Y una vez que Lyra se fue Naruto fue a ver como esta su compañera Incineroar y gracias a la atención dada por la enfermera Joy esta ya se recuperó de sus heridas y ya en óptimas condiciones y Naruto había pedido a la enfermera una habitación por una noche cosa que accedió la enfermera y le dio las llaves de su habitación por hoy y el rubio se retiró a su habitación para poder descansar luego de un día bastante movido siendo seguido por su Compañero Rotom.

 _ **-Varias horas después-**_

 _ **-Ya en el anochecer en el centro pokemon de ciudad carmín-**_

 _ **-Región de Kanto-**_

Luego de descansar luego de un día bastante movido para Naruto pudo descansar toda la tarde con sus pokemon y su compañero Rotom pensando en su compañera Lyra y en las aventuras que tendrá con ella y viendo la hora del reloj de rotom aprovecho para comer en el comedor del centro pokemon y viendo que había pocos entrenadores en el centro pokemon pudo cenar tranquilamente salvo que había cierta persona esperándolo.

-Hola Chaparro, puedo acompañarlo-Se presentó Scott sentado en la silla del comedor invitando al rubio para que se sentara en la mesa del comedor y este acepto la invitación del sujeto.

-Alola, disculpe por la pregunta, pero ¿quién es usted? -Pregunto de manera cordial Naruto al sujeto ya que era la primera vez que conocía a él y este no se molestó ya que era común en que no supieran su nombre

-, Soy Scott, dueño de la batalla de la Frontera, seguro que has oído sobre ella-Se presentó Scott a Naruto ahora si sorprendiéndolo en conocer en primera persona al Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera, acaso el vio la lucha ante Lorelei…coincidencia o Destino, nunca lo sabra.

-Mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto y he oído hablar de ella, pero muy poco-Respondió Naruto y este sabía muy poco lo que es ese reto y con ello Scott puso una sonrisa típica en el en que este nuevo talento se esté interesando en su reto.

-Bueno debo decirte que la batalla de la frontera es la competición más difícil de todas, solamente los entrenadores más experimentados pueden entrar a ese reto y debo admitir que los cerebros de la frontera son muchos más fuertes que los miembros del alto mando hasta superando a los Campeones regiones sin dudarlo-Respondió Scott poniendo cada vez más interesado en la batalla de la frontera y querer saber más.

-Me parece perfecto, eso es lo que andaba buscando en Kanto, y como es el reto de la batalla de la frontera Scott-Pregunto Naruto al dueño de la batalla y este se puso cada vez más emocionado en ver que ya lo tenía enganchado en ese reto.

-Bien te lo explicare como funciona. La batalla de la frontera está conformada por 7 lugares de batalla que se encuentra repartidas por toda la Región de Kanto y cada lugar tiene su propio Cerebro de la Frontera, es casi lo mismo como un líder de gimnasio, pero mucho más poderoso, los retadores deben pelear y vencer a cada cerebro de la frontera para ganarse la Insignia frontera. que es lo mismo como una medalla de gimnasio-Respondió Scott en que consiste la batalla de la frontera causando cada vez más interés en Naruto en lo que se enfrentaría.

-Suena genial ese reto-Comento el rubio en ver que ese reto seria uno de los más desafiantes mucho más que el del Recorrido Insular en Alola.

-pero hay más…se te dan cada nueva ubicación de cada lugar de batalla si logras vencer a cada uno de los cerebros de la frontera, y también si logras tener los 6 símbolos de la frontera, se te da el derecho en la ubicación de la séptima e ultima lugar de batalla, La secreta-

-Woow, ahora si me intereso mucho en entrar en la batlla de la pregunta, pero tengo una pregunta-Pregunto Naruto a Scott un tanto nervioso porque tenía una duda que lo estaba preocupado

-Puedes hacerla, adelante- Respondió Scott en ver la preocupación del rubio en cuanto al tema de la batalla de la frontera

-Me preguntaba si se puede hacer al mismo tiempo tanto en participar la batalla de la frontera y en participar la Liga pokemon en Kanto si hay una posibilidad. - Dijo el rubio soltando todo de golpe esperando no haber arruinado la posibilidad en estar en ese nuevo desafío, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario a su favor.

-No veo el problema en que participes en ambos torneos, ¿y bien? ¿esas dispuesto en participar en la batalla de la frontera? -Respondió Scott indicando que no había problema en que participara en ambas ligas al mismo tiempo y proponiéndole en que participara en el desafío más difícil…La batalla de la frontera de Kanto

-Ohh por supuesto que sí, de eso no me lo perdería y me alegra haberlo visto-Finalizo Naruto aceptando de una vez el reto propuesto por Scott y este feliz al ver otro nuevo talento desafiando a sus cerebros de la frontera y ver si puede superarlo o incluso más.

-De hecho, todo lo contrario, me alegra haber visto tu grandioso combate ante Lorelei, tienes mucho potencial para ser un gran entrenador Pokemon, mis contactos se contactarán contigo en los próximos indicios de la batalla de la frontera

Tanto naruto y Scott se dieron sus números para que se siguieran en contacto y una vez teniendo el número del Scott este se despidió del rubio para buscar más cerebros de la frontera.

-Bien Naruto, te deseo éxito en la batalla de la frontera, estare viendo tus próximos enfrentamientos, te estaré apoyando en cualquier lugar-Se despidió Scott de Naruto en su automóvil hacia un lugar más desconocido dejando a Naruto muy emocionado en estar dentro de la batalla de la frontera y la posibilidad de estar en la Liga Pokemon de Kanto.

Y en cuanto a Naruto este volvió a terminar su cena y volvió a su habitación de su compañero Rotom se volvió a Dormir en su cama mientras se cargaba su batería y al igual que el rubio se volvió a dormir en la cama y prepararse para mañana en la mañana ya que tendría que salir con cierta entrenadora.

 **-Y al día siguiente-**

Tal como lo había prometido Naruto se despertó temprano donde este recogió sus cosas junto a los demás pokemon y a Rotom esperando a su nueva compañera y amiga Lyra está siendo acompañada de sus pokemon una Chikorita y un Marill y viendo que ella lleva un equipaje más ligero que él.

\- ¿Esta lista para el viaje Lyra? -Pregunto Naruto esperando a su compañera y esta le respondió con un Sí.

-Por supuesto que sí, de esa aventura no me lo perdería para nada, tu y yo hasta el final del viaje-Respondio Lyra con fuerte determinación en que esta lista para el viaje y una gran aventura para ambos entrenadores.

-Bien en marcha tenemos un gran camino por recorrer juntos-Finalizo Naruto y tanto el, Lyra y RotomDex se despidieron de Ciudad Carmín hacia el Norte donde estaría recorriendo por toda Kanto hacia el Norte donde tendría que recorrer varias ciudades antes de llegar a su destino Final

Hacia pueblo paleta y el comienzo de la batalla de la frontera.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y el apoyo dado y si se resalto mucho la amistad y rivalidad de Gladion tal como en Sol y Luna, y estate seguro que si tendrán una gran batalla entre ambos rivales, y si ya he visto como seria la alineación como seria la de Naruto y desde su Incineroar, hasta su MimiKyu y las Formas Alola de Ninetales y Sandslash y claro también pudo tener a Rowlet y Popplio en su equipo.**_

 _ **Y creeme que si que Naruto va a sacudir la Region de Kanto en su presencia y ya pronto conocera al azabache y a sus amigos en este nuevo arco de la batalla de la frontera.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Vamos amigo no seas tan pesimista aun se puede hacer bien un buen cross donde Naruto no tenga esas habilidades el puede valerse por si mismo sin eso asi que no te preocupes, y si se resalto mucho la rivalidad de Gladion con Naruto, y si nnaruto no perdió el tiempo en su estancia en Alola y aprendio lo mejor que pudo y ya tiene un equipo que podrá competir ante los mejores y claro ya veras que será un As de Frente en Alola y tu tranquilo que ya esta el s**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya vieron como será el equipo de Naruto y no te preocupoes por los demás pokemon que le recuerde a sus amigos Bijuus ya que los tendrá y ya pronto comenzara el Arco del Frente de Batalla en Kanto.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Hola gracias por el review**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Hola amigo gracias por el review y si con ello damos comienzo al Arco en Kanto y si ya vi los errores pero fueron errores por Word que no quiso cooperar.**_

 _ **Xirons**_

 _ **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si ahí quería que naruto tuviera una mejor vida y fue mejor tratado con Kukui como un familiar y al igual que tiene un solido equipo para las demás regiones en la cual va a enfrentar.**_

 _ **Sumoner . Dante**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por el apoyo dado en que te guste los fics Origiales como la de un Naruto asi lo mas normal y que comienze desde abajo y ya veras que poco a poco se ira desenvolviendo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Hola amigo, gracias por el review y por ahora va por buen camino en su camino en ser un maestro pokemon, ya termino su estadio en Alola ahora ira a Kanto para la batalla de la frontera a conquistarla.**_

 _ **DestinyTX**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, hmmm y en cuanto a esa habilidad, creo que ya lo tiene Anabel y claro los protagonista del manga y no creo que lo necesite, y además el puede comprender lo que les entiende los pokemon.**_

 _ **Sharoark**_

 _ **Hola, hmmmm enserio fallas en la redacción, no me había dado cuenta, hmmmmm bien…..y en cuanto irme a rápido, creo que tome la mejor decisión ya que me hubiera tomado mucho mas capítulos si me hubiera quedado en Alola, y decidio hacerlo rápido y de golpe paral llegar al Arco de la batalla de la frontera, y bueno se que no te gusta a si pero lo hize para llegar a ese arco y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**_

Uffff otro largo cap, jejeje, y bien tal como les prometi hemos llegado al Arco de la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto donde tanto Naruto y Ash estarán en esa competición en Kanto

Y bueon tal como vieron ya se vio que Naruto no estará tan solo y será Lyra, la entrenadora y protagonista de los juegos de Pokemon HeartGold y SoulSilver, y ella fue una de mis opciones, otras estaban Lisia de ORAS o Aria de XYZ pero decidi optar por Lyra.

Y como vieron ya pudo dar su primera lucha ante Lorelei la miembro del Alto mando de Kanto especializada en Tipo Hielo, y hay que admitirlo, fue una batalla un tanto difícil para Naruto ya que aun le falta mucho camino por recorrer pero ba por buen camino.

Ya para el siguiente capitulo será por fin donde se topen con Ash y compañaia en este Arco y el comienzo tanto en la batalla de la frontera y los concursos pokemon.

Y ya los pokemon que capturara naruto en Kanto ya están seleccionados, asi que no se preocupes y en lo de respectivos de las chicas…todavia se esta debatiendo asi que no se preocupen en esas situaciones

Bien en estos días que me quedan estare escribiendo y actualizando, y nose preocupen cual voy a actualizar, ustedes tranquilos que aun tengo mis vacaciones en progreso y estare aprovechando todo el tiempo que aun me queda para seguir escribiendo los fics y ver que sucede para cuando entre nuevamente a la universidad y demás cosas para el resto de Julio y agosto.

Ahora antes de irme hare las siguientes preguntas

¿Qué competición debería participar Naruto? ¿La Liga de Kanto o la Batalla de la Frontera?

¿Les gusto la opción de Lyra como pareja principal de Naruto?

Sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

_**En la ayuda de un legendario y nuevos amigos.**_

 _ **-Varios días después-**_

Han pasado varios días ahora que nuestros héroes ahora conformados por el entrenador de la región de Alola Naruto Uzumaki Y la entrenadora de la región de Johto Lyra habían dejado Ciudad Carmín luego de que Naruto lograra luchar en una reñida lucha amistosa con la miembro del alto mando especializada en tipo Hielo Lorelei donde a pesar que lucharon una gran batalla Naruto perdió de manera limpia ante la miembro del alto mando pero no se le hizo fácil la victoria para la especialista de tipo hielo

No todo fue malo en la derrota para el rubio ya que fue elogiado por Lorelei en sorprenderse del increíble talento y gran potencial en ser un fuerte entrenador y le había recomendado en que participara la Liga de Kanto de meseta añil en que la estaría esperando para una revancha al igual que tiene muchas expectativas sobre el….en especial que llamo la atención del dueño de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto Scott viendo un gran potencial en el para poder participar en su liga exclusiva cosa que el rubio acepto interesado en participar en la batalla de la frontera de kanto. Y para el final del día, antes de que planeaba seguir viajando por su cuenta, se topó con su nueva compañera y amiga Lyra que también tuvo la oportunidad en presencial dicha batalla y ella quiso conocerlo mejor y tuvo la idea en que viajaran juntos en su aventura por Kanto ya que aún ella aún no se decidía si participar dicha liga o en participar los Concursos Pokemon que hay en esta región.

Ya con Lyra como compañera de viaje lista tanto el rubio y la pelicastaña se despertaron a primera hora para despedirse de Ciudad Carmín y caminar rumbo hacia pueblo paleta, y habían visto dos opciones, el camino largo que era caminar hacia el norte de la Ruta 6 que conecta hacia Ciudad Azafrán y más al norte Ciudad Celeste o tomar el atajo hacia la ruta 11 al este donde está ubicada la famosa Cueva Diglett donde puede acceder un atajo rápido de un día en la cueva recorriendo todo el recorrido llegando hacia la Ruta 2 donde se puede llegar a Ciudad Verde.

Eso es el dilema que se estaban enfrentando nuestros héroes

Tomar el atajo de la Cueva Diglett o ir por el camino largo hacia la Ruta 6 en dirección a Ciudad Azafrán.

-qué opinas Lyra ¿a qué dirección hay que ir, el atajo o el camino largo?-pregunto Naruto a Lyra que también estaba debatiéndose por cual ruta ir.

-aunque me gustaría ir para el atajo y conocer los Diglett y Dugtrios, quisiera conocer a Ciudad Azafrán, ahí podremos descansar, y quien sabe y podemos ver varios pokemon en la ruta 7 e ir por el norte desde Azafrán y Ciudad Celeste-Respondió Lyra dando su respuesta al rubio en comprender que hay que ir al camino largo, ya tendrán tiempo en ir a la cueva Diglet y conocer esos pokemon mas adelante

-vale tienes razón Lyra, ya habrá para adentrarse a la cueva Diglett, hay que llegar a ciudad Azafrán por lo menos hasta la noche-Dijo naruto en aceptar la opción de tomar el camino largo y se propusieron en llegar no más a Ciudad Azafrán o mucho más lejos en la que nuestros héroes pudieran llegar el día de hoy.

-Está bien, aún nos queda mucho tiempo por recorrer, así que en marcha-Comento Lyra comenzando a caminar al norte caminando alejándose de Ciudad Carmín y en ello el rubio no se quiso quedarse atrás para seguir a su compañera.

-Vale vale pero no me dejes atrás Lyra-dijo el rubio tratando de seguir el paso de su amiga nativa de johto y al igual que naruto lo seguía su compañero RotomDex.

-Hey tampoco no me dejen solo-Grito la Pokedex siguiendo a la pareja de entrenadores y se puso a su lado del rubio.

Y así nuestros héroes se despidieron por ahora de Ciudad carmín caminando hacia el norte de la ruta 6 donde pudieron caminar con tranquilidad en el transcurso del camino aunque para Naruto tenía una pizca de curiosidad que necesitaba aclararlas con Rotom

-¿Rotom? Puedo pedirte un favor-pregunto el rubio mientras seguía caminando algo que le llamo la atención tanto a Rotom y a Lyra por la pregunta inesperada de Naruto.

-Por supuesto que si compañero en que puedo ayudarte-Respondió Rotom con su habitual sonrisa en su pantalla digital mostrando una emojin de una carita sonriente a aclararle la respuesta a su compañero naruto.

-Sabes si en tu base de datos hay pokemon en esta ruta, me gustaría ver que pokemon nos toparemos en la ruta 6-Dijo naruto en tener la curiosidad en que pokemon se toparan al ver si podía capturarlos o observarlos como viven y al igual que el rubio, la pelicastaña también está muy curiosa en saber que pokemon se toparían en esa ruta 6.

-igual yo quisiera saberlo RotomDex-También pidió Lyra ya que al igual que Naruto quería saber que pokemon se toparían en la ruta o en las afueras de ciudad azafrán ya que ahora solo contaba con su Chikorita y Marill y quería tener más pokemon en su equipo.

-Necesitare de unos minutos y escanear el lugar en mi base de datos de Kanto que actualize en esta zona de la ruta 6 y demás rutas-Respondió Rotom comenzando a escanear por toda la zona y en su pantalla digital se mostraba el porcentaje revelando a los pokemon que habitaban y el porcentaje de probabilidad en poder ser visto y para Lyra y naruto y ambos vieron una larga lista donde hay pokemon que nunca han visto pero había uno en que le llamo la atención para el rubio y esperaba poder verlo.

-(Bien, espero llegar a tiempo para verte…viejo amigo)-Pensó el rubio en ver a un pokemon particular que ha estado buscándolo desde que llego a este nuevo mundo y ahora que está cerca de aquí no perdería esa oportunidad para tenerlo en su equipo.

-esta toda la lista si necesitan investigar que pokemon quieren saber-comento Rotom en ver las caras emocionadas tanto de Naruto y de Lyra y lo comprendían bien, él también está muy emocionado en ver esos pokemon nativos de Kanto y poder fotografiarlos y actualizarlos en su base de datos para futuras informaciones.

Una vez leída rápidamente en la información de rotom nuestros héroes siguieron su camino hacia el norte y disfrutando del día hacia la ruta 6 de la región de kanto.

 _ **-Varias horas después-**_

 _ **-Ruta 6 de Kanto-**_

Luego de caminar mucho en la ruta 6 que había en los costados de la carretera mucha hierba alta donde tanto naruto y Lyra podían ver pokeon nativos de kanto como Pidgeys, Bellsprout, Oddish, Meowth y cerca de esta ruta había un pequeño lago donde habitan pokemon salvajes sean los clásicos Magikarp a los nativos de kanto como Psyduck, Poliwag y los más raros en ser vistos como Magnemite y Abra, esos últimos en especial son los las difíciles de atrapar ya que en un suspiro estos desaparecen de la nada usando su técnica de Teletransportacion.

a pesar de eso la están pasándola muy bien para ambos entrenadores disfrutando de la brisa y la compañía de ambos, aunque también disfrutaban de pequeños enfrentamientos amistosos, cono los entrenadores locales y citadinos como jóvenes chicos novatos, lindas chicas y uno que otro que entrenadores ya un poco experimentados aunque no daban mucha pelea y eso en que Naruto decidió optar a usar a pikachu y guardarse sus pokemon de alola para el momento indicado para revelarles aunque creo que ya no será posible ya que luego de su enfrentamiento ante la especialista lorelei ha llamado un poco la atención por la lucha que demostró Naruto ganándose un poco de reputación.

Y al haber llegado a la caseta había otras dos opciones…ir al túnel subterráneo donde se podría tomar otro atajo donde se conectan la ruta 6 con la ruta 5 que conecta hacia el norte en Ciudad Celeste. O a la caseta donde se conecta hacia Ciudad Azafrán, la ciudad más importante de la Región de Kanto.

-bien, aun quieres ir a Ciudad azafrán o tomar las vías subterráneas para viajar rápidamente a Ciudad Celeste Lyra-Pregunto Naruto a su compañera Lyra viendo cual camino había que seguir si continuar al norte o tomar el atajo del túnel subterráneo.

-Aún hay que ir a ciudad azafrán si tenemos algo de suerte podremos ir a ese lugar para poder ver esos pokemon que hay en esta zona-respondió Lyra de manera rápida y directa continuando con su recorrido hacia el norte.

-De acuerdo pero tampoco no me dejes atrás Lyra-Dijo naruto tratando de seguir el ritmo de su compañera de viaje y al igual que el rubio también RotomDex también los seguía flotando.

Ya una vez tomado la decisión ambos entrenadores continuaron con su recorrido hacia ciudad azafrán donde tuvieron que pasar por la caseta siendo atendidos por guardia de seguridad que estaban mirando a nuestros héroes.

-Nombre, lugar de procedencia y edad por favor-Pregunto el guardia de seguridad con una computadora esperando las respuestas de los entrenadores.

-Lyra Kotone, vengo del pueblo de New Bark de la Región de Johto y tengo 16 años-respondió Lyra mostrando su I.D al guardia de seguridad y este lo apunto en la bitácora de la computadora.

-Naruto Uzumaki, vengo de la ciudad de Haouli, de la Región de Alola, tengo 18 año-También respondió Naruto al guardia y al igual que Lyra, el también le mostro su I.D pero con ayuda de RotomDex que tuvo la cortesía en mostrarle su identificación digital al guardia apuntando datos.

-Bien, y disculpen por las medidas de seguridad si fueron estrictas pero últimamente se han hecho notorios una banda de criminales como el Team Rocket, deambulando por la ciudad y hay que estar a las vivas…bien ya pueden pasar y disfruten de Ciudad Azafran entrenadores-Dijo el guardia de seguridad de la caseta dejando permitir que nuestros héroes siguieran con su camino pero estando a las vivas ya que la advertencia del guardia no era una advertencia ordinaria, ya que en su recorrido y en Ciudad carmín, se han advertido a entrenadores que estén en alerta por Grunts o miembros del team rocket, que cada vez se han visto más notorios de lo usual.

Tanto naruto y Lyra ya estaban preparaos por si hay que enfrentarse ante estos rufianes, aunque para Naruto ya tiene experiencia con esas batallas contra los inexpertos y a la vez torpes del Team Skull que más ser una organización criminal es una pandilla buscapleitos. Aunque eso sí…no bajarían la guardia ante el team rocket y su seguidores de él.

-Bueno por fin hemos llegado-Dijo Naruto ya más aliviado a llegar a ciudad azafrán en la anochecer donde el rubio miro la ciudad totalmente asombrado,

-Woow, esto está mejor que Ciudad Cañadorada/Trigal muy parecida, lleno de vida, de enormes edificios y de un gran ambiente-Comento una alegre y sorprendida Lyra al ver en su alrededor de la ciudad.

-Esto es más grande que Ciudad haouli de la Región Alola, esto es increíble, y lo estoy mirando ante mis ojos…tengo que fotografiar para las posteridad-Dijo un emocionado RotomDex comenzando a fotografiar a la ciudad de diferentes ángulos.

Y no era para tanto las impresiones de nuestros héroes. Ciudad Azafrán está llena de vida, de grandes edificios, casas, departamentos, tiendas, centros comerciales, un Doyo Karate, el Gimnasio de ciudad azafrán especializado en tipo Psíquico y por supuesto el símbolo de su ciudad…Silph S.A la empresa internacionalmente conocida por las creaciones de sus Pokebolas, Ultraballs, Superballs, y claro la más rara y cotizada de todas…la MasterBall.

En especial con su lema como en ciudad Carmín este era su lema.

 _ **-''Ciudad Azafrán: La brillante y dorada tierra del comercio''-**_

-Bien hay que registrarnos primero al centro pokemon e ir por la Ruta 7, si tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado podremos ver a los pokemon nocturnos en Kanto-Propuso el rubio al ver que aún había tiempo para buscar esos pokemon que habitan en esta ruta.

-Muy bien Naruto, no hay tiempo que perder hay que apresurarnos-Dijo Lyra agarrando la mano del rubio corriendo sonrojándolo por la acción de la Pelicastaña, y ese no ha sido la primera vez que lo hace, desde la mañana cada vez que se emocionaba siempre le agarraba de la mano o del brazo arrastras llevándolo por todo el camino sonrojando al rubio pero para Lyra lo tenía un leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

-Tampoco no me dejen solo amigos, yo también quiero ver a los pokemon-Dijo RotomDex siguiendo a los entrenadores hasta el centro pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán donde fueron atendidos por la Enfermera Joy encargada de esta ciudad y su fiel acompañante Chansey donde les dio las llaves de la habitación donde se alojarían por estos días nuestros héroes mientras están en estadía en Ciudad azafrán.

Y tal como llegaron al centro pokemon, ya con sus llaves de su habitación reservadas, nuestros héroes ahora partieron rápidamente al oeste de la ciudad otra caseta donde el guardia los permitió salir ahora que sabían de su bitácora, les daba permiso para estar en la Ruta 7 donde había una sección de hierba alta en su alrededor muchos árboles de roble, y al suroeste de la ruta tal como en la ruta 6 había otra vía subterránea donde se podría tomar otro atajo hacia la ruta 8, pero habían llegado a su objetivo principal.

-Bien Lyra, estas lista para ver que pokemon podremos capturar en esta ruta-Dijo Naruto muy emocionado al estar tan cerca de ese pokemon que quería tenerlo.

-Bien será mi primera vez capturando pokemon de noche, será emocionante ver que nos encontraremos-Dijo Lyra viendo que en esta zona era un lugar perfecto para ver y si es posible atrapar a los pokemon nocturnos en esta Ruta

-Según mis análisis aquí se podrá ver pokemon nativos de la región de Kanto pero también se podrá ver pokemon oriundos de Johto-Comento de manea analítica RotomDex a sus compañeros que hay una posibilidad en toparse con otros pokemon de otras regiones que la de Kanto.

-¿Johto?...También están inmigrando a Kanto-Pregunto Lyra curiosa en saber que hay pokemon de su región natal en Kanto.

-Si, tal como en otras regiones, se han visto pokemon de otras regiones habitando en ciertas zonas, como tal en Kanto tiene algunos pokemon de Johto y al revés que en Johto tienen algunos pokemon nativos de Kanto- Respondió Rotomdex explicándole a Lyra al ser una entrenadora Novata no sabía sobre de la inmigración pokemon y eso le fue gratificante para la entrenadora pelicastaña ya que con eso podrá saber más que pokemon podrá ver.

-Ya veo hmmm bien Naruto, a ver qué tal nos va en esta ruta y tenemos suerte- Dijo con optimismo Lyra ya que esperaba en tener suerte en atrapar nuevos pokemon en su equipo.

-De acuerdo Lyra, por curiosidad cuantas pokebolas tienes en tu equipo?- Pregunto Naruto ya que uno de tantos errores comunes en los nuevos entrenadores es que cuantas pokebolas tenia ya que en el peor de los casos cuando ya tienes la captura perfecta, te das cuenta en que no cuentas con pokebolas y perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

-por ahora solo seis de las que me dio el Profesor Elm en su laboratorio cuando me dio a Chikorita-Respondió Lyra a Naruto viendo que tenían pocas pokebolas en su inventario le preocupaba un poco al rubio y vio que en ciudad azafrán podría comprarles un set de pokebolas para su amiga y algunas para él.

-vale, con esas nos conformamos por ahora Lyra, mañana podremos ir a la tiendas de esta ciudad y comprar pokebolas para el viaje-Comento Naruto viendo que había mucho que hacer con su amiga y esta asintió a la idea del rubio y le emocionaba en ir de compras con alguien más en especial con el que la sentia estar muy bien en su presencia cálida y agradable.

En eso RotomDex toca a nuestros héroes con sus brazos indicando que miraban a la hierba alta

-Ash, Lyra, disculpa si les interrumpo pero detecte dos presencias de pokemon aproximándose, y cada una es hostil, así que prepárense para la batalla-Dijo un emocionado RotomDex haciendo señas en que había dos siuetas en dirección hacia ellos.

-Gracias por la advertencia RotomDex, al parecer ya nos estaban esperando, una vez a que nos enfrentamos sacaremos a nuestros compañeros para vencerlos-dijo Naruto sacando un par de pokebolas al azar en su cinturón.

-Tienes razón, pero nosotros les daremos el primer ataque primero-Dijo también Lyra sacando un par de pokebolas en sus manos esperando ver que pokemon salieran

Y de un gran salto se revelaban un par de cuadrúpedos caninos en posición defensivas, el primero era una especie de cachorro atigrado de color rojo con naranja con rayas negras y un mechón en su cabeza, pareciera ser una cruza entre un cachorro de un perro y la de un tigre. Y el otro era un canino un poco grande pero su apariencia mostraba autoridad y miedo, ya que en la frente de su cabeza se mostraba una calavera en su cabeza y unos adornos de hueso en los tobillos, era una especie de una Cría de Doberman .

-¡Growlithe y Houndour!-Exclamo una sorprendida un poco asustada Lyra al ver esos pokemon Caninos que si mostraban fiereza al mostrar sus colmillos en forma de ataque.-

-Primera vez que veo a esos pokemon, RotomDex, ya sabes que hacer-Dijo el rubio viendo que tendría alguno enfrentamientos con estos pokemon era lo mejor estar mejor informados. Y para ello Rotom puso una sonrisa en su pantalla digital sabiendo que era hora de su trabajo.

-Enseguida compañero-Bip bip bip…. _ **Growlithe, el Pokémon cachorro, del tipo fuego. Es muy leal e inteligente por naturaleza. No obstante, si un extraño invade su territorio, le ladrará a modo de amenaza. Este Growlithe es Hembra y tiene la habilidad y la habilidad Oculta de Justiciero. Se desconoce sus técnicas…bip bip bip…Houndour, el Pokémon obscuro, del tipo Siniestro y Fuego. Houndour sale a cazar con el resto de la manada con total coordinación. Estos Pokémon se comunican unos con otros usando una serie de aullidos para acorralar a su presa. El compañerismo que existe entre ellos es incomparable. Este Houndour es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Absorber Fuego y la habilidad oculta de Nerviosismo, se desconoce de sus técnicas-**_ Fue lo que dio Rotom explicando la información dada de Growlithe e Houndour para Naruto y Lyra al ver a que se enfrentaban.

Y al ver tanto Growlithe gruñía mostrando sus mandíbulas en pose de ataque y Houndour aullaba mostrando sus colmillos de forma hostil hacia los entrenadores.

-Bien Lyra veo que ambos querrán luchar, elige a ¿cuál quieres enfrentarte?-Dijo/Pregunto Naruto a su compañera en ver cual pokemon querrá luchar

-combatiré contra Houndour, y ya sé a quién usare para vencerlo, Sal Marill-Respondió Lyra sacando a su Marill de su pokebola y esta vio a su entrenadora emocionada en combatir.

-Marill eh, muy buena elección Lyra, ya que es un tipo Agua y Hada tienes una amplia ventaja pero no dejes que Houndour te engañe ya que puede ser más fuerte de lo usual- Dijo Naruto viendo que había tomado una buena decisión pero también advirtiéndole en que no se confiara y en que lo diera todo para vencerlo

-Gracias por la advertencia Naruto y no me dejare que houndour tome partida, y ya verás lo que Marill y yo podremos hacer-Dijo Lyra dándole confianza al rubio en que también puede defenderse sola y esperaba sorprenderlo.

-Bien, creo que me enfrentare ante Growlithe asi que es tu Turno Rowlet, sal ahora-Dijo naruto sacando al inicial de tipo planta de Alola donde salía un Rowlet despierto y desplegando sus Alas y a la vez girando su cabeza en 180 grados mirando a su entrenador feliz de ver a su querido entrenador, pero a la vez sorprendiendo a la pelicastaña en ver a un pokemon ciertamente parecido a la de HootHoot.

Y sin que nadie comenzara, tanto Growlithe y Houndour lanzaron en cooperativo sus lanzallamas a Marill y Rowlet sin provocación alguna.

-Marill/Rowlet esquívenlo-Dijeron al unísono tanto Lyra a naruto viendo que marill lo esquivaba rodando con su robusto cuerpo esquivando el lanzallamas de Houndour mientras que Rowlet lo esquivaba volando, y ante la negativa acción de ambos pokemon caninos comenzaron a gruñir ambos cubriéndose ambas espaldas mirando a Marill y Rowlet.

-Lyra, que movimientos tiene Marill en estos momentos-Pregunto Naruto a Lyra a ver qué tipo de estrategia podrían usar para vencer a ambos pokemon de manera rápida y directa.

-Hmm Marill sabe _**Rayo Burbuja, Rizo de Defensa, Rodada y Cola de Hierro**_ -Respondió Lyra a Naruto viendo que con este set de movimientos podrá vencer por ahora Houndour.

-Vale, con eso podremos vencerlos, es tu primeras vez a la cual te enfrentas a un pokemon Salvaje Lyra-Pregunto el rubio a su compañera con un asentimiento ya que hace horas atrás le conto de que su Marill se lo habían dado en un regalo de cumpleaños un huevo de Azurill mientras que con Chikorita se lo había dado por el profesor Elm.

Sin que le dieran una oportunidad, tanto Growlithe y Houndour se lanzaron en un coordinado ataque con Mordisco en dirección hacia Marill y Rowlet y el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto.

-Lyra tu sígueme y agarra ritmo….Rowlet, esquívalo y usa _**Follaje**_ –Ordeno Naruto a rowlet y este asintió a la orden de su entrenador y nuevamente había esquivado el mordisco de Growlithe volando y está al estirar sus alas comenzó a girar y desplegar unas hojas filosas hacia growlithe y a Houndour y estos optaron en esquivarlos pero al ver que Rowlet seguía atacando, naruto le hizo una seña que atacara mientras lo retendría.

-Bien Marill, _**Rayo Burbuja**_ en Houndour y Growlithe- Ordeno Lyra a su Marill y esta ataco con potentes burbujas hacia los costados de ambos pokemon provocando gran daños por las explosiones del Rayo Burbuja de Marill y más el Follaje de Rowlet los distraían.

Al ver que ambos seguían molestos en ver que sus ataques no habían funcionado ambos lanzaron potentes lanzallamas en dirección a rowlet y marill y sin las indicaciones de sus entrenadores esquivaron los lanzallamas.

-Bien Rowlet usa _**Follaje**_ y rodéalos-Ordeno Naruto a su compañero y este nuevamente estirando sus alas desprendiendo de sus plumas en forma de hojas filosas rodeando alrededor de Growlithe y de Houndour arrinconados muy cerca de ambos Caninos.

Lyra al ver que Naruto seguía peleando, ella también tendría que ayudarle para equilibrar el combate y con una mirada de Marill comprendió que era ahora

-Marill acabemos eso con _**Cola de Hierro**_ en Houndour-Ordeno lyra a marill y está dando un salto con la punta de su cola resplandeciendo un color blanco utilizándola como Nunchaku en dirección hacia el Pokemon oscuro.

Mientras que Naruto miraba como lyra cada vez se desenvolvía un poco más como entrenadora pokemon, vio que Rowlet ya no estaba pero había notado en una silueta donde este con suma cautela y sigiloso como siempre se coló de la espalda de Growlithe mirando al entrenador que ya está posicionado para rematarlo.

-(Como siempre Rowlet justo a tiempo), Rowlet remátalo con _**Picotazo**_ -Pensó y Ordeno el rubio a Rowlet y este aun con el factor sorpresa voló hacia lo más alto y cayó en forma descendiente con su pico resplandeciendo un color blanco como la cola de hierro en dirección de Growlithe que apenas sabia en donde estaba.

Y tanto el picotazo de rowlet y la cola de hierro de Marill golpearon al unísono tanto a Growlithe y a Houndour un daño considerable aullando de dolor y salir disparados hacia el suelo en señal de derrota tras ser debilitado en un combate rápido y estratégico para Naruto.

Al ver vencido a sus oponentes, Naruto se acercó a Lyra junto a Rowlet que se posó en el hombro del rubio recibiendo suaves carias por parte del entrenador rubio.

-bien hecho, Rowlet, como siempre buen trabajo tu sigilo va mejorando cada vez más-Felicito Naruto a Rowlet y este solo ponía una pose orgullosa pero con una sonrisa en la del pokemon lechuza mientras que se le acercaba a la pelicastaña que felicitaba a su Marill.

-Gran trabajo Marill lo has hecho muy bien en tu primer combate oficial contra un pokemon salvaje, aunque el crédito te lo mereces Naruto-Dijo Lyra felicitando a su compañero Marill en su primer combate ante un pokemon y a la vez agradeciendo por el apoyo dado por el rubio en la batalla aunque este lo negaba.

-para nada, tú te desenvolvisteis por ti misma como una veterana combatiendo, no te menosprecies ya que con ayuda de Marill vencisteis a Houndour por tu cuenta…bueno lo hicimos los dos juntos al vencerlos…bien ¿estas lista para tenerlo en tu equipo?-Felicito Naruto a su compañera Lyra valorando su gran esfuerzo luego de un combate algo corto pero movido para ambos entrenadores y a la vez preguntando si ya tenía contemplado capturarlo.

Sin una respuesta clara, Lyra saco de su bolsa una pokebola, y al igual que la pelicastaña el rubio también sacaba una pokebola de su cinturón con una sonrisa..

-Estoy lista, espero que también lo captures- Dijo lyra a naruto y este asintió también queriendo atrapar a Growlithe en su equipo.

-¡Pokebola Ve!-Dijeron al unísono ambos entrenadores lanzando sus respectivas pokebolas en los debilitados Growlithe y Houndour golpeándolos suavemente en sus cabezas absorbiéndolos con un rayo rojo de la pokebola y estas comenzaron a moverse en un intento en liberarse y tal como el protocolo, ambos, estaban contando mentalmente a la de uno,…dos….y tres…y luego se escuchó el Click viendo que su captura fue total un éxito para nuestros héroes..

-Bienvenido a la familia Growlithe/al equipo Houndour-Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Naruto y lyra recogiendo ambas pokebolas del suelo luego de una victoria merecida para ambos entrenadores.

Viendo que aún había tiempo de sobra en esta noche, Naruto le daba una mirada retadora ala pelicastaña que también le devolvió el gesto al rubio.

-Otra ronda más-Dijo Naruto viendo que más pokemon podría atrapar.

-Por supuesto que sí, esta noche hay que pasarla bien- También había comentado Lyra en querer ver más pokemon.

Sin tiempo que perder tanto Naruto y lyra junto a RotomDex fueron a las hierbas altas a ver que pokemo mas se toparían en esta ruta 7 y sin saber que le esperaría algunas sorpresas en esta noche particular

Si, era otra noche ordinaria más en la región de Kanto.

 _ **-Varias horas después-**_

 _ **-Ya en el centro pokemon de Ciudad azafrán-**_

Luego de pasar algunas horas en la noche de la ruta 7, tanto Naruto, Lyra y RotomDex estuvieron en las hierbas altas de esta zona junto con algunos árboles donde pudieron observar en primera persona los pokemon nativos tanto de la Región de Kanto como de Johto, es una experiencia que pocas veces se vivían para ambos entrenadores.

Y tambien hablando de oportunidades, para Lyra pudo capturar otro pokemon para su equipo y ese era Murkrow, el pokemon Oscuridad, este pokemon se lo habían topado cuando este volaba en la noche en solitaria…ya que esta Murkrow es Hembra y al ver que perturbaban su lugar de descanso esta comenzó a atacar a Lyra y a marill y esta vio otra oportunidad de poner en quieto a ese pokemon que necesito de _**Rayo Burbuja y Cola de Hierro**_ para poder vencer a Murkrow capturándolo por parte de Lyra

Mientras que por parte de Naruto, este logro capturar a un par de pokemon particulares para el rubio.

El primero de ellos, fue un Hoothoot que deambulaba por esta región, pero no cualquier hoothoot ordinario con su color café con caqui, sino este era de un color amarillo canario con crema y sus distintivos Ojos Rojos y cejas en forma de flecha.

Mientras que el siguiente era un Pidgey con tonalidades de color amarillo apagado con café con tonalidades de verde, estos vieron a Rowlet como combatían, y trataron de atacar a su entrenador cosa que no le había gustado a Rowlet y estos les desafío a combatir, y al ver que luchaba en desventaja, este decidió que los acabaría rápidamente con combinación de _**Follaje**_ y con el sigilo de este logro noquearlos con una poderosa _**tacleada**_ para Pidgey y un _**picotazo**_ por Hoothoot debilitándolos de golpe a ambos pokemon de etapa inicial, y tal como murkrow de Lyra, Naruto los capturo con un par de pokebolas sin resistencia alguna a ambos pokemon Shinys en su equipo.

Al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo, ya estaban planeando retirarse de la ruta pero antes de que pudieran recoger sus cosas, habían oído un crujido de unas ramitas romperse y notaron la mirada en el responsable y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron tanto Naruto, Lyra y Rotomdex.

Esta tenía el tamaño de un pequeño zorro de color rojo oscuro con café rojizo, seis colas esponjadas, y un par de ojos cafés hermosos pero al ver la mirada de este pokemon se notaba que quería pelear y era en dirección hacia el rubio.

Para naruto este era el pokemon que quería verlo y estaba a un paso para tenerlo en su equipo ya que le recordaba a su viejo amigo de su antigua Vida a kurama, y esperaba poder llevarse bien con este Vulpix Forma Kanto.

Y al ver que Rowlet ya no podía más luego de tres combates nocturnos, era el momento en que debutara su otro inicial de la región de Alola popplio que esta salió de su pokebola con elegancia y simpleza.

Ya al ver que Vulpix estaba decidió combatir esta comenzó atacando con un ataque de _**lanzallamas**_ en dirección del pokemon león marino, y esta con la orden de su entrenador lo contraataco con _**Rayo Burbuja**_ , y ver que ambos ataques fueron contrarrestados con una densa nube de humo, Popplio decidió usar _**Aqua Jet**_ en un ataque directo y rápido cosa que tuvo su efecto golpeándola de consideración y antes de que vulpix pudiera atacar, para evitar más daño en el pokemon Zorro naruto decidió usar atracción y así evitar que esta no atacara, cosa que tuvo su efecto ya que este Vulpix es macho y popplio una hembra.

Al ver que Vulpix quedo hipnotizado por el ataque de _**Atracción**_ , decidió rematarla con un moderado ataque de _**Rayo Burbuja**_ golpeándolo en los costados de Vulpix que no oponía resistencia alguna a los ataques y cayendo debilitado y sin más Naruto le lanzo una pokebola más en su cinturón y este fue absorbido con el rayo rojo de la pokebola y tal como seguía el efecto de la atracción no opuso resistencia alguna así viendo la captura fácilmente para el alivio de Naruto ya que era el momento en retirarse

Ahora sin nada más que hacer tanto Naruto y Lyra regresaban a Rowlet, Poppio y Marill a sus respectivas pokebolas y al ver que ya no tenían nada que hacer en la ruta 7 y nuevamente los dejaron pasar por la guardia de seguridad y la policía regional de Kanto y nuevamente se dirigían al centro pokemon de ciudad azaran

Ya una vez en el centro pokemon donde seguía la enfermera Joy les dieron las pokebolas de Rowlet, Popplio, Growlithe, Pidgey, HootHoot, Vulpix, Marill, Houndour y Murkrow para ser atendidos por Chansey,

Y a la vez que nuestros héroes ya estaban agotados luego de una noche agotadora decidieron dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones donde ya querían descansar

Sin más decidieron dormirse por un buen largo rato en ciudad azafrán

Sí. Era otro día más para Naruto y Lyra en la región de Kanto

 _ **-al día siguiente-**_

 _ **En otra mañana de ciudad Azafrán**_

 _ **-Región de Kanto-**_

 _ **9 am**_

Luego de que tanto Naruto y lyra hallaran dormido luego de una noche bastante movida para ambos entrenadores ya que habían capturado varios pokemon de la ruta 7, la mayoría de ellos nativos de Kanto y uno que otro de Johto.

Y eso nos dirigirmosa esta situación

En sus habitaciones tanto Naruto y lyra se habían levantado de sus camas con ayuda del buen RotomDex con su alarma improvisada en su programa, y al ver que era temprano debían comenzar con el pie derecho

-Alola Naruto-Saludo Rotom a su compañero rubio que este le devolvió el saludo.

-Alola RotomDex, gracias por despertarnos, peo la próxima vez no uses el altavoz para despertarnos-Dijo Naruto tallándose los ojos por dormir mucho y al sentir los rayos de sol pegándole en su cara.

-No es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan pesado, asi que es mi deber de cuidarte compañero-Comento Rotom a su compañero rubio y este solo suspiro en ver que tendría un despertador, por suerte no necesitaría otros tipo de despertadores como su querido pikachu electrocutándolo o a popplio usando rayo burbuja para que le despertaran de su sueño.

-vale rotom, deja que estire mi cuerpo ya que me siento entumecido- dijo naruto ya una vez levantado de la cama estirándose los brazos y piernas luego de dormir como un tronco se sentía dormido.

Ya una vez que se estiro lo necesario y de ducharse rápidamente, ya Naruto junto a RotomDex estaban esperando a su compañera Lyra que también se había levantado la misma hora que la de Naruto. Y ambos entrenadores habían bajado hacia el comedor del centro pokemon donde estaban desayunando desde un par de sándwich con una ensalada y jugo e bayas Aranja

-bien Lyra, habías dicho que iras a ver al gimnasio de ciudad azafrán y al doyo Karate ¿cierto?-Pregunto Naruto a su compañera mientras este terminaba de comer su sándwich.

-Así es, tengo la curiosidad si son ciertos los rumores de que su líder de gimnasio es la más temida de todas y quisiera preguntarles algunas recomendaciones y también ver el doyo karate, y tú que harás hoy Naruto?-Respondió y Pregunto Lyra curiosa mente para saber qué es lo que haría su compañero en el día de hoy en ciudad de Azafran.

-Bueno tenía planeado ir al gimnasio, pero tengo una curiosidad en explorar un poco más en esta ciudad y ver que sorpresas hay en esta ciudad, me imagino que querrás explorar por tu cuenta… ¿verdad? -Respondió y pregunto Naruto a su compañera en ver que él también tenía planes para el día de hoy y era diferentes para la pelicastaña que vio que a veces necesitaban tener su tiempo en solitario.

-Ya veo, bien por si las dudas te encuentro deambulando en las calles sin nada que hacer, iremos a ver al gimnasio-Dijo Lyra proponiéndole que, si por si aburría Naruto en su aventura solitaria, pues que le fuera invitado en su exploración por el gimnasio.

-Está bien Lyra, si termino mi exploración, iré a acompañarte ya que aún tengo curiosidad en como son los Gimnasios y sus líderes de Gimnasio en Kanto-Comento Naruto ya que para serse sincero consigo mismo aun tenia curiosidad en ver como es el estilo de los líderes de gimnasio y ver si aún está interesado en retarlos cosa que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Lyra ya que pudo engancharlo en llevárselo en su travesía por el día de hoy.

-Muy bien, bien Naruto deséame suerte para ver un combate con la líder de gimnasio, nos vemos más al rato-Se había retirado Lyra corriendo hacia el norte de la ciudad donde estaría tanto el Doyo Karate y el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, dejando solos tanto a Naruto y RotomDex en las afueras del Centro Pokemon.

-Bien Rotom, hay una zona que estoy curioso en investigar, quieres ir conmigo-Pregunto el rubio a su fiel compañero Rotom y este con tan solo ver una sonrisa en su pantalla táctil vio que aceptaba con gusto la propuesta del rubio.

-Por supuesto que si Compañero, pero ¿A dónde quieres ir? -Respondió Rotom con cierta duda a donde lo llevaría su siguiente travesia ya que seguía recordando las locuras que hizo su compañero en Alola.

-Bueno, he visto que hay una zona que esta algo restringida y vemos porque tanta seguridad en esta zona en este edificio y me refiero al Silph S.A-Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa esperando que su compañero lo siguiera para que fueran a esta zona exclusiva en ciudad azafran

-Bueno ya que quieres explorar por este lugar un tanto restringido ya por su seguridad…iré contigo compañero, a ver que sorpresas nos llevaremos en nuestra exploración-Dijo Rotom aceptando la propuesta de ir en el casino abandonado.

-Muy bien, mientras más rápido vayamos al Silph S.A, menos riesgos tendremos Rotom-Dijo Naruto tomando su mochila y sus pokebolas para luego comenzando a correr en dirección hacia Silph S.A

 _ **\- ''Empresa pionera de las famosas Pokebolas y de la famosa MasterBall''l-**_

Sin más tanto Naruto y RotomDex comenzaron a correr hacia la empresa donde tuvieron que caminar por más de 10 minutos donde pudieron ver a lo lejos un edificio de 10 pisos donde estaba muy bien protegido por la policía regional y de guardia privada y estas al principio no querían dejar pasar al rubio y su compañero Rotom por estrictas normas de seguridad ya que hubo una anécdota que marco para Silph S.A y a ciudad azafrán

Ya que hace años atrás más exactos como 5 años en una incursión osada del Team Rocket asaltaron a Silph S.A con rapidez reteniendo a empleados, empresarios, y personal, ya que los planes de su actual líder del Team Rocket Giovanni quería apoderarse de los planos de la MasterBall para sus fines siniestros. Pero fue gracias a un joven entrenador valiente y novato que logro vencer a cada miembro del team rocket hasta llegar hasta su líder que no por nada era el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, pero con astucia y valentía del entrenador logro vencerlo forzando a Giovanni y sus seguidores en retirarse de ciudad Azafran para siempre.

Al ver que comprendía en que la seguridad era estricta en Sillph S.A los guardias de seguridad le dieron un pase de entrada temporal para que visitera a sus sedes de manera temporal cosa que el rubio aprovecharon para disfrutar de su tour en Silph S.A

Y tal como en un tour disfrutaron del recorrido de la empresa, y una vez que antes se despidiera del tour Naruto tuvo tiempo para comprarse algunas pokebolas ya que se les había acabado algunas y tenía dinero suficiente y se compró un set de Superballs y de UltraBalls por si se topara con pokemon de gran nivel y calibre y era mejor asegurarse.

Ya una vez terminado su Tour en el Silph S.A le regresaron el pase de entrada a los guardias de seguridad despidiéndose de ellos y al ver que aún tenía tiempo de sobra decidieron ir con Lyra y ver cómo le fue en su aventura en el Doyo Karate y en el gimnasio de tipo psíquico

 _ **-Varios minutos después-**_

Luego de caminar por mucho al norte donde vio a una Lyra un tanto agotada ya que esta al parecer tuvo un día bastante pesado para la pelicastaña

Al ver que le comento, vio en primera persona a la líder de gimnasio de tipo Psíquico la temida Sabrina ya que era una habilidosa Medium con poderes psíquicos extraordinarios y a la vez temidos ya que con tan solo su Espeon o Alakazam, derrotaba a cualquier pokemon que se le afrentara, en especial contra estrategias ante tipo siniestro, fantasma e insecto, estando a la par del nivel de un miembro del alto mando

A pesar de su reputación, Sabrina es una mujer tranquila, serena y amable que tenía sus momentos de seriedad, cosa que le gusto para Lyra y al ver cómo era el estilo de lucha de Sabrina aprendió mucho, y fue al Doyo Karate que esta aun lado del gimnasio de Sabrina

En este pudo ver al Sensei que hace lo imposible en mantener aún con vida el Doyo Karate donde esta decidió aprender un poco del Sensei cosa que se arrepintió después…

…Digamos que tan solo 100 sentadillas, 100 lagartijas, y dar 50 vueltas en el doyo Karate comenzaron a dólar el cuerpo de la pelicataña, para luego enseñarle el estilo de pelea de los pokemon de tipo Lucha cosa que vio con gran atención ya que con solo su Primeape o sus fieles Hitmochan y Hitmolee daba fiera pelea a cualquier pokemon que se le enfrentara solo tenía su debilidad contra los tipo Volador, Psíquico y Veneno que seguían siendo su talón de Aquiles para los pokemon de tipo lucha.

Una vez terminado en su presentación del sensei, Lyra se despidió del encargado adolorida y agotada, por suerte ya tenía todo su equipo, pokemon e integridad esperando a su compañero rubio en el norte de la ciudad mientras tomaba una Soda y una Baya Zidra.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Lyra? -Pregunto de manera obvia a su compañera que le daba una mirada fulminante que hasta él y Rotom se intimidaron a la mirada de la pelicastaña-

-No preguntes Naruto, me duele todo el cuerpo y será la última vez que entro a un Doyo, créeme prefería estar rodeada de pokemon salvajes que estar una hora en el Doyo Karate-Respondió Lyra con muecas de dolor por tanto esfuerzo, y ya tenía una nota mental en alejarse de los Doyos, sino su cuerpo sufriría mucho.

-Vale vale no te me alteres Lyra, pero enserio, como estuvo tanto en el Doyo y en el Gimnasio-Pregunto nuevamente naruto para ver cómo le había ido a su compañera en el día de hoy.

-Bueno al final no estuvo tan malo, Sabrina su líder es una respetable líder de gimnasio, temible por sus habilidades telequineticas y psíquicas es una de las mejores incluso superando a los mejores médiums, pero en el fondo es una agradable persona, tranquila y amistosa. Y con en el de Doyo Karate, un entusiasta en los ejercicios y entrenamiento duro y riguroso y no solo el entrena sino sus pokemon tipo lucha entrenan junto con su entrenador, al final de todo me fue bien y a ti como te fue en tu exploración por ciudad azafrán-Respondió la pelicastaña a su compañero viendo que le había ido muy bien en su aventura solitaria por Ciudad Azafrán para el alivio del rubio

-Bien tampoco no me puedo quejarme, al final decidí irme al Silph S.A para ver el tour de su empresa y tuve la oportunidad de comprarme algunos sets de pokebolas para nosotros, ya que al parecer se nos están escaseando las pokebolas y siempre es mejor venir preparados para alguna situación oportuna-Dijo Naruto comentando todo lo ocurrido en su pequeña travesía en el Silph S.A a su compañera que vio que la paso bien.

-Y ya tienes todo tu equipaje y tus pokemon listos-Pregunto nuevamente Lyra al rubio y este asintió a la pregunta ya que antes de irse había pedido a la enfermera Joy sus pokemon ya totalmente curados y descansados.

-Listos Lyra, con Rotom pudimos recoger nuestro equipaje, equipo y demás cosas para continuar con el viaje, me imagino que tú ya tienes todo listo ¿verdad? -Respondió Naruto cosa que Lyra asintió a la pregunta ya que tenía desde su bolsa, equipaje, pokemon y demás cosas listas para viajar con el rubio.

\- ¿y ahora a donde nos dirigiremos?, ¿alguna idea? -Pregunto Lyra al ver que a donde había que dirigirse y tanto naruto y rotom se miraron, y al final el que cedió fue Rotom mostrando su pantalla digital el Mapa actualizado de la región de Kanto y su actual ubicación.

-Bien, tenemos varias opciones, al Oeste aparte de la Ruta 7 está la ciudad de Azulona, al este está la Ruta 8 y el Pueblo Lavanda, y por ultimo al Norte a la Rut Ciudad Celeste, por cualquiera de los caminos nos tardaríamos un par de días para llegar ambas ciudades, y eso dependiendo del clima que este actualmente-Respondió RotomDex las opciones que tenían en su mesa y eran varias y tentadoras, pero al final vieron la mejor de todas.

-Hmp…Con lo que hemos visto, la mejor opción es ir al Norte hacia Ciudad Celeste ya que ahí nos llegara más fácilmente hacia Pueblo Paleta más rápido posible…Ciudad Azulona y Pueblo Lavanda pueden esperar-Dijo Naruto viendo que es su mejor opción continuar viajando al norte hacia esta ciudad.

-De acuerdo, aun hay que caminar por mucho, así que hay que ponernos en marcha-Comento Lyra comenzando a caminar hacia la caseta para luego seguirle tanto Naruto y Rotom, hacia la caseta donde como siempre fueron examinados e interrogados como siempre el protocolo de seguridad y salieron limpios sin problema dejándolos salir y despidiéndose de los guardias de seguridad de Ciudad Azafrán.

Ahora nuestros se dirigirán hacia Ciudad Celeste, y un paso más hacia el pueblo paleta.

Lo que no tenían en presente que en este camino ocurrirán varios acontecimientos que cambiarán la realidad tanto Naruto y Lyra.

 _ **-Varios Días Depuse (3 días después)-**_

 _ **-Al final de la Ruta 7-**_

 _ **-Anochecer-**_

Los días han pasado y tanto el entrenador de la región de Alola Naruto Uzumaki y la entrenadora de la Región de Johto Lyra han estado viajando por esta larga Ruta que algo empinada pudieron llegar al final de este camino.

Días acampando observando a pokemon salvajes como Oddish, Bellsprout, Meowth, y uno que otro que escurridizo Abra, estos últimos que siempre se escondían usando teletransportacion evitando su captura en la mínima oportunidad.

Y uno que otros entrenadores deambulando por la ruta que tanto Naruto y Lyra pudieroan luchar contra ellos de manera amistosa y libre. Y las veces que no había luchas, solamente disfrutaban del ambiente del lugar en especial Rotom que como de costumbre siempre fotografiando y capturando buenas imágenes para su base de datos.

Y eso es los que nos lleva a esta situación

Para la mala suerte de nuestros héroes al ver que ya estaban a punto de llegar, de pronto comenzaron a notar grandes nubes oscuras cubriendo el cielo y comenzando a chispear con más intensidad, cosa que no le gustaba al rubio, ya que de pasar a un día tranquilo y templado a uno lluvioso y turbulento, algo no estaba bien.

-Diablos, eso no me lo esperaba de esta lluvia, RotomDex, a que distancia está el centro pokemon de ciudad celeste-Pregunto en tono de orden Naruto a su compañero Rotom mientras que lo cubría para protegerlo de la lluvia,

-A 500 metros de aquí, falta poco para llegar a ciudad Celeste-Respondió de manera sincera viviendo que todavía le faltaba un cachito para llegar.

-Solo un empujón mas y estaremos en centro pokemon, no hay que rendirnos-Comento Lyra que al igual que sus compañeros, estaban agotados y mojados, pero aun podían llegar al centro pokemon para resguardarse de esta fuerte lluvia.

-Muy bien hay que seguir continua…-Trato de decir algo el rubio cuando de pronto noto vio algo en el cielo una estrella fugaz de color rojo y otra siguiendo de color Amarillo cayendo hacia los bosques cercas de su ubicación de nuestros héroes alarmados

\- ¿una estrella fugaz? -Pregunto/Grito una asustada Lyra al ver esta ''estrella fugaz'' cayendo hacia su dirección.

\- (Esto me da mala espina) No, no es una estrella fugaz., sino algo más, ¿Rotom? —Pregunto también un tanto nervioso Naruto en ver esta situación ya que sus instintos decían que se preparara para lo peor.

-En eso estoy…bip bip bip…oh no…Naruto…Lyra…estamos en serios problemas…-Dijo un aterrado RotomDex al ver con que lo había tapado.

Tanto naruto y lyra al ver lo aterrado de su compañero robótico miraron la pantalla que había descubierto que esta ''estrellas fugaces'' no eran simple meteoritos…sino algo que muy pocas veces en la vida un entrenador pokemon tuviera la oportunidad de verlos

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijeron al unísono tanto Naruto, Lyra y RotomDex al ver tal situación tan complicada y que solo se pondrá mucho más intenso.

Lo que no sabían que estarían participando en uno de tantos momentos inmemorables que nunca podrán olvidar.

Ya que se estarían enfrentando a alguien con poderes inimaginables

 _ **-Mientras tanto en los cielos en la Ruta 5-**_

Este no ha sido su mejor día para el pokemon legendario Moltres, una de las tres aves legendarias de la Región de Kanto, de pasar un dia tranquilo para recargarse sus fuerzas en el volcán de Isla Canela, a ser uno de los peores días de su vida al luchar por sobrevivir en uno de los combates ante su rival y ave legendaria Zapdos.

Como un día que debió ser tranquilo y normal para Moltres se convertiría en uno de los peores días que ha tenido la ave legendaria de la región de Kanto

 _ **-Hace varias horas antes-**_

 _ **-En un lugar cerca de Isla Canela-**_

Moltres estaba volando tranquilamente buscando un volcán para recargar sus llamas y por eso fue hacia Isla Canela al sur de la región de Kanto ya que esta Isla siempre su volcán estaba en actividad volcánica y ahí podría recargar sus llamas y poder descansar como lo es habitualmente para la ave legendaria del tipo Fuego y Volador.

Pero a pleno camino hacia Isla Canela se había topado nuevamente con uno de sus hermanos y rivales que es la otra ave legendaria del tipo eléctrico y volador Zapdos, que nuevamente y este estaba provocando a moltres para que se enfrentara en combate. Sin embargo, moltres no cayó en su tetra y siguió volando tranquilamente y eso no le cayó bien a Zapdos y después lo ataco a traición a moltres con un potente Rayo mientras estaba de espalda recibiendo tremendo daño en una de sus alas terminando herido.

Y para empeorar las cosas, luego de recibir muchas heridas todas a traición de Zapdos en su ala estaba alejándose de el para buscar una forma de vencerlo y al parecer no lo estaban escuchando Arceus ya que comenzó a llover una llovizna para asi mas debilitarlo.

Moltres no tuvo más opción mas que defenderse y moltres al no poder ir a ciudad Canela fue al norte, pero era atacado por Zapdos y luego de varias horas luchando internadamente contra de Zapdos para luego terminando en los cielos entre la ruta 5 y Ciudad Celeste, donde en pleno camino estaban un par de entrenadores y lo que al parecer era una Pokedex Flotando.

Y en un descuido de Moltres un potente Trueno por cortesía de Zapdos le impacto en el cuerpo sucumbiendo hacia el suelo de la ruta 5 donde se encontraban los entrenadores.

Si…definitivamente no era el mejor día de Moltres.

Pero también al igual que los entrenadores para moltres también sería un día que cambiaría para el resto de su vida.

-De regreso con Naruto, Lyra y RotomDex-

-…Bip Bip… _ **Moltres, el pokemon Llama, del tipo Fuego y Volador. Moltres es un legendario pájaro Pokémon que tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego. Dicen que, si resulta herido, se sumerge en el líquido magma de un volcán para arder y curarse. Este Moltres no tiene género y tiene la habilidad de Presión y la habilidad Oculta de Cuerpo Llama. Se desconoce de sus movimientos actualmente…Bip Bip Bip…Zapdos, el pokemon eléctrico, del tipo Eléctrico y Volador. Zapdos es un legendario pájaro Pokémon que tiene la habilidad de controlar la electricidad. Suele vivir en nuibarrones. Este Pokémon gana mucha fuerza si le alcanzan los rayos. Este zapdos no tiene género y tiene la habilidad de Presión y la Habilidad Oculta de Electricidad Estática. Se desconoce sus movimientos actualmente**_ -Fue lo que dijo un aterrado RotomDex que de loco comenzó a grabarlo en video y tomarle fotos en primera persona con buenas tomas para su álbum

Y no era el único al igual que RotomDex sus compañeros Naruto y Lyra estaban un tanto aterrados en ver la presencia de dos pokemon legendarios y que estuvieran luchando, es un momento que muy pocas veces es vista para un entrenador pokemon.

Moltres estaba cayendo a unos metros de distancia de los entrenadores, estos se alarmaron en ver su ala derecha muy lastimada y algo chamuscada por los recientes ataques de Rayo y Trueno por Zapdos.

Y el que reacciono rápido fue Naruto tomando de su cinturón una pokebola.

-Incineroar, sujeta a Moltres y recostara al suelo ahora-Ordeno el rubio sacando de su pokebola a su compañera inicial y está dando un gran salto agarro a la ave legendaria con sus fuertes brazos que por suerte pudo soportar el peso y el calor emanado de la ave legendaria que poco le afectaba a Incineroar y cuando esta ya fue sujetado por Incineroar lo puso en el suelo suavemente viendo las heridas de consideración.

Zapdos al ver que alguien intervino en su rencilla contra Moltres, esta comenzó a desatar más rayos en el cielo en dirección hacia los entrenadores cosa que lo habían esquivado a penas y duras, y para complicar más la situación, Moltres miraba de manera desconfianza a los que le había salvado de la caída.

-Eso está mal Naruto, Moltres nos ven con mucha desconfianza, y se podría hacer más daño de que lo que ya está, hay que hacer algo-Recomendó un asustado RotomDex, al ver la mirada penetrante de la ave legendaria de Fuego.

-Aunque quisiera, no quiero lastimarla de lo que ya está, y no está en óptimas condiciones para luchar...maldita sea, primero hay que encargarnos de primero de Zapdos, y este no será un oponente sencillo-Dijo Naruto seriamente contemplando la situación cada vez más caótica, primero la lluvia le dañara a Moltres y en segunda, temía que gracias a la lluvia le daba mucho más poder al Trueno de Zapdos, y encontrarle debilidades a Zapdos son muy escasas.

-Según mi base de datos, la única debilidad posible para vencer a Zapdos sería el Tipo Roca y Tipo Hielo, pero vemos que hay una lluvia intensa, y no es opción para los Lycanrocs, así que tenemos que usar a los de tipo hielo….y en cuanto a Moltres, tenemos que encontrar una manera posible para tranquilizar a Moltres y a la vez curando sus heridas-Dijo RotomDex aconsejando a Naruto contemplando las opciones viables, ya que viendo que no podía usar a su dúo de Lycanrocs, o a su compañero Pikachu, las opciones que le quedan serian usar a los de tipo hielo que tiene, y tiene un tipo tierra que podría brindarles apoyo, pero el siguiente problema es cómo tratar a un pokemon lesionado que se niega a curarse.

\- (Bien, según lo que veo, podemos vencer a Zapdos, pero ahora el problema será con Moltres y sus lesiones de consideración, no me queda más opción que…)-Pensó Naruto al ver que la única opción para que Moltres fuera salvado seria atrapándolo en una pokebola y llevarlo al centro pokemon de Ciudad Celeste para tratar sus heridas, pero fueron interrumpido sus pensamientos ya que Lyra lo interrumpió.

-Naruto, sé que estas preocupado por Moltres, yo igual lo estoy, y tengo la opción para tratar a Moltres tanto de sus heridas y su hostilidad hacia nosotros, tengo a un pokemon que podría ayudarnos, tu encárgate de Zapdos-Dijo Lyra calmando a Naruto en ver que ella se encargaría de Moltres cuidándolo mientras que Naruto venciera a Zapdos.

-Vale Lyra, pero dejare que Incineroar y un par de pokemon te ayuden para calentar un poco a Moltres. Incineroar, tu junto a Growlithe y Vulpix ayuden a Moltres usando lanzallamas para calentarlo, seguro que sus ataques estarán dándole calor necesario para Moltres…Growlithe y Vulpix Necesito de su ayuda ahora-Dijo Naruto dando libertad a su compañera en cuidar a Moltres mientras dejaba en cargo a Incineroar, Growlithe y Vulpix para que estos brindaran su calor para mantener estable a Moltres.

-No te preocupes, Naruto déjamelo a mí, no dejaremos que Moltres sufra más. Chikorita, Houndour Salgan Ahora- Ordeno Lyra sacando de su bolsa a sus dos pokemon revelando a su primer inicial de tipo planta Chikorita y el pokemon oscuro Houndour y estos se pusieron el fila india esperando a las órdenes de su entrenadora junto con los pokemon de Naruto que también estarían a sus órdenes de manera temporal para ayudar a Moltres.

Moltres al ver que lo estaban rodeando de pokemon tipo fuego pensó que lo iban a darle el golpe de gracias y trato de atacarles a sus aliados cosa que Lyra lo noto a tiempo.

-Bien Chikorita, _**Aromaterapia**_ en Moltres, Incineroar, Growlithe, Vulpix, y Houndour, _**Lanzallamas**_ cercas del cuerpo de Moltres pero mantén las llamas alejadas del bosque-Ordeno Lyra a sus pokemon y los de Narutos y estos obedecieron a la orden de la pelicastaña y los primeros fueron los pokemon de tipo Fuego que lanzaron su mejor lanzallamas en dirección a Moltres que en vez de dañarlo, era para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido tras la lucha contra zapdos mientras que Chikorita usando su hoja de su cabeza expulsa unas ondas de colores que emiten energía para sanar en las zonas dañadas por los ataques de Zapdos y de una posible Parálisis, y también un efecto relajante que cual Moltres ya no se mostraba hostilidad hacia Lyra o los pokemon que le están ayudando en esa situación.

Zapdos al ver que le estaban ayudando a su rival ya vencido, este soltó un Grito ensordecedor que atemorizo muchos pokemon salvajes que salían huyendo de la batalla y viendo objetivo tanto a Moltres y a Lyra soltó un potente _**Trueno**_ en dirección a ellos. Pero no contaba con la presencia del rubio que vio lo que tenía planeado hacer Zapdos y saco a un pokemon suyo para equilibrar las cosas y fue su compañero Swampert que salió de la pokebola de Naruto poniéndose en posiciones de ataque.

-Swampert intercepta el Trueno con tu cuerpo y luego _**Disparo de Lodo**_ en Zapdos Ahora-Ordeno Naruto a su compañero inicial de Hoenn y este obedeció a la Orden recibiendo el impacto del Trueno que este ni le hizo daño dado que tiene el Tipo Tierra como tipo secundario volviéndolo inmune al Trueno de Zapdos para luego contraatacarlo con Disparos de Lodo en dirección en Zapdos que esquivaba los ataques.

-Gracias por la salvada Naruto, no me habías dicho que tenías un pokemon de la región de Hoenn, que más sorpresas tienes-Dijo Lyra agradeciendo por la salvada dada por su amigo, pero también un poco indignada por la sorpresita en que tiene un inicial de la región de Hoenn oculto.

-Lyra puedes interrogarme cuando quieras, pero hoy no, RotomDex, auxilia a Lyra apóyala en cuanto la situación que esta-Dijo Naruto viendo que su amiga va querer interrogarlo por su compañero que es nativo de la región de Hoenn y para distraerla mando a su compañero robotico para ser su asistente de manera temporal.

-Enseguida compañero, es mejor que uses tus ases-Recomendó Rotom mientras se dirigía para ayudar a Lyra y a los pokemon tanto de ella y de su compañero.

-En eso estoy, Swampert continúa atacándolo con Disparo de Lodo-Ordeno nuevamente a Swampert y este asintió a la orden comenzándole a disparar disparos de lodo en dirección a Zapdos que simplemente los esquivaba los ataques de tipo de tierra.

Y al ver que seguía distraído Zapdos, aprovecho en sacar dos pokebolas de su cinturón esperando que la estrategia que tenía funcionara.

-Bien amigos, es hora de demostrarles a este Pajaro en que ha cometido un grave error en enfrentarnos, Adelante Sandslash y Ninetales hora de la batalla-Dijo Naruto al sacar de sus pokebolas a Sandslash y a Ninetales en su forma Alola mostrando su elegancia y poder ante la presencia de todos que se quedaron impresionados, en especial Lyra, Moltres y Zapdos.

\- ¿Formas Alola? no que Sandslash es de tipo Tierra puro y Ninetales un tipo Fuego Puro (Enserio, Naruto eres una caja de sorpresa sin descubrir)-Pregunto/Pensó Lyra al ver tales pokemon que nunca había visto y eran como las formas que ella conocía como forma Kanto, desde ver un Sandslash de Hielo y a una hermosa Ninetales de tipo Hielo, enserio la región de Alola tienen pokemom extraordinarios por conocer y esperaba un día ir a esta región.

-Lyra, ese no es el momento para saber, cuando se acabe esta situación con gusto Naruto y yo te explicaremos que son las formas Alola y las dudas que tengas-Aconsejo Rotom ya que sería una conversación muy larga y este no era la mejor situación para platicar cosa que a regañadientes acepto Lyra-

Zapdos al ver más refuerzos y ahora de tipo de Hielo una de pocas debilidades que tiene este se lanzó al ataque con un Picotaladro en dirección en Sandlsash y Ninetales.

En ello Ninetales decidió activar su habilidad Oculta, Nevada donde esta cambio el clima de estar lluvioso a uno nevado que para la mala suerte de Zapdos comenzaron a dañarlo por la caída de la nieve, mientras que los demás de tipo hielo como Ninetales y Sandslash se sentían como en su hogar.

-(Perfecto, va como según va planeado, ya cayó en la trampa Zapdos)…Sandslash, Bola de Hielo, Ninetales Canto Helado y Swampert Rayo de Hielo Ahora-Ordeno de manera coordinada Naruto a sus pokemon y estos el primero en atacar fue Sandslash creando una bola de nieve de sus garras lanzándola a Zapdos que la había esquivado apenas y duras ya que no podía moverse con facilidad debido a la nevada de Ninetales y más el daño acumulativo le estaba comenzando a sacar factura, mientras que Ninetales lanzaba varios cantos de Hielo en forma de misiles en Zapdos estos los esquivaba ya que había usado su técnica de Detección y este los esquivaba con suma agilidad a pesar del dolor pero no pudo esquivar el Rayo de Hielo de Swampert que le golpeo en el cuerpo de la Ave Legendaria gritando de dolor por el impacto.

Zapdos al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban y en que su Trueno se había vuelto impreciso gracias a la Nevada, decidió usar un potente Rayo en dirección hacia la causante de la Nevada y era Ninetales

Y con un fuerte Grito de Guerra por la Ave legendaria de tipo eléctrico lanzo un potente Rayo en dirección a Ninetales cosa que vieron y Naruto había ordenado a Swampert en proteger a su compañera

pero antes de que el Inicial de tipo Agua pudiera moverse… fue interceptado por un _**Lanzallamas**_ por… Moltres ya más calmado y curado por la ayuda de Chikorita, Lyra, RotomDex y de los pokemon tipo fuego que estuvieron ayudándole en brindar fuego este decidio poner su granito de ayuda ya que vio que esos entrenadores le estaban ayudando y decidio también ayudar ya que se había ganado su confianza y claro poner en su lugar a Zapdos que ya se estaba pasándose de la Raya.

Naruto y Lyra al ver que Moltres está de su lado, el rubio le dio una sonrisa a su compañero Robótico y este asintió a lo que quería hacer, cosa que lo había notado Lyra.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rotom, porque esa sonrisa en Naruto? -Pregunto una dudosa Lyra en ver la expresión de felicidad en el rubio, algo difícil de creer en esa situación tan caótica.

-Lyra, prepárate para lo que tendrás que ver, veras lo que es en realidad Naruto Uzumaki cuando usa su verdadero poder en Acción-Dijo Naruto alzando la mano revelando que se había puesto una Pulsera de color blanco metalizado cosa que le llamo la atención a la pelicastaña, y no solo por esa pulsera, sino lo que le había dicho Rotom.

…''El Verdadero Poder de Naruto''…Acaso tenía un poder mucho mas de que ya sabía apenas Lyra

-Swampert, de nuevo con _**Rayo de Hielo**_ a toda potencia-Ordeno con firmeza el rubio al inicial de la región de Hoenn lanzando un potente Rayo de Hielo en dirección a Zapdos que tuvo que usar nuevamente Detección al esquivar el ataque pero se sentía cada vez más débil y herido por los ataques del tipo Hielo cosa que ya vio Naruto que ya es vulnerable.

-Sandslash, _**Carambolo**_ en Zapdos Ahora-Ordeno nuevamente Naruto en Sandslash de Alola en lanzar al aire un haz de energía azul sobre la cabeza de zapdos y estos que forma unos gigantes carámbanos de hielo cayendo hacia el desprevenido Zapdos que este tuvo que tomar medidas evasivas ya que estos carambolos estaban cayendo en forma de Estalagmitas de Hielo cosa que vieron Naruto y Nietales viendo que está perdiendo fuerzas.

-Ninetales _**Viento Helado**_ en sus Alas- Ordeno Naruto a Ninetales y este soplo un fuerte viento congelante en las Alas de Zapdos ya que este seguía esquivando los Carambolos de Sandslash de Alola congelando unas partes de las Alas de la Ave Legendaria con éxito.

Al ver que ya estaba casi vencido Zapdos, este lanzo nuevamente un potente Rayo en dirección hacia Naruto pero no conto que nuevamente lo había protegido ya que este es inmune a los ataques del tipo eléctrico ante la molestia de Zapdos sabiendo que había dado el último ataque, decido acabar la lucha de una vez por todas y con ello saco de su cinturón, un compartimento especial donde están todos sus cristales Z guardados y saco un cristal Z especifico con la imagen de un copo de nieve de color blanco nieve (Criostal Z) Cosa que nuevamente le llamo la atención a Lyra y en que Rotom le saliera con una sonrisa en la pokedex

-Lyra pon atención en lo que pronto veras, veras porque Zapdos aprenderá por las malas en que nunca debió atacarlos a traición, y veras el poder de los Movimientos Z-Dijo RotomDex comenzando a gravar para la posteridad cosa que tanto Lyra, Moltres y los demás pokemon (a excepción los de Naruto) pusieron en atención a lo que iba hacer el rubio

\- ¡Aquí vamos Nientales!- Dijo Naruto ya con el Criostal Z y ambos brazos cruzando revelando su criostal z revelando todo su poder desprendiendo su aura del poder del cristal z.

Y con fuerte rugido por parte de Ninetales forma alola asintió al sentir el poder del criostal z.

-¡Debemos unirnos con la Region de Kanto! ¡para proteger a nuestros seres queridos! ¡de las amenazas que amenacen a su mundo! ¡Es el momento de demostrar todo nuestro poder!-Dijo Naruto haciendo la pose del movimiento z del tipo hielo al cruzar los brazos en forma de X dos veces para juntarlos hacia el frente desprendiendo todo el poder Z en Ninetales brillando un color blanco como la nieve-

Zapdos al ver ese ataque decidió ponerse de pie, pero gracia a los ataques de Swampert, Sandslash forma Alola y de Moltres estaba muy lesionado para huir del último ataque viendo que sería vencido.

 _ **-¡Crioaliento despiadado!-**_ Grito el rubio con firmeza desprendiendo a Ninetales y esta con el poder Z fluyendo en ella se formó un pedestal hecha de hielo sobre de ella alzándola en una altura de 5 metros y con dirección en el vencido Zapdos lanzo un potente haz de hielo congelante donde golpeo con furia a Zapdos congelándolo creándose varias estalagmitas en diferentes posiciones de su ''prisión''

De pronto la prisión de hielo que tenía congelado a Zapdos implosiono en una hermosa explosión donde cubrió todo el lugar con una fina capa de nieve en el campo de batalla y a la vez revelando a un Zapdos totalmente debilitado al experimentar el poder temido de los Movimientos Z.

Naruto al ver que tenía una oportunidad única en capturar a un pokemon legendario de tal calibre como Zapdos, decidió no capturarlo ya que había usado la lucha en desventaja, y para él no se le hacía gusto a pesar de que lo vil que fue Zapdos, el prefería luchar un uno vs uno, así que lo dejo Ir.

-Aunque me gustaría atraparte, hoy no mi querido rival, por hoy siéntete afortunado en que debes aprender en no subestimarnos, y ser más sociable con Moltres y los demás, si quieres revancha, yo te estaré esperando el día que luchemos nuevamente, te deseo lo mejor Zapdos y recupérate-Comento el rubio dejando un par de Bayas Zidra y Aranja en la boca de Zapdos para que recuperare un poco de sus fuerzas alejándose al ver que Zapdos opto por la opción en retirarse y luchar otro día más hacia su nuevo rival.

 **-ZAAAAAAAAAAAPDOSSSSSSSSSSS-** Grito la ave legendaria con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en volar hacia el oeste donde estaría su refugio para descansar luego de una humillante derrota dejando solo a nuestros héroes.

-Buen trabajo amigos hicieron un gran trabajo de equipo, Ninetales, Swampert, Sandslash, Vulpix, Incineroar y Growlithe Regresen-Dijo Naruto agradeciendo a sus compañeros por el gran arduo trabajo que tuvieron que hacer y a la vez regresando a sus respectivas pokebolas para que descansaran.

-Chikorita y Houndour, gran trabajo que han hecho, ahora tomen un descanso bien ganado-Dijo Lyra imitando la acción de su compañero tanto agradeciendo por el arduo trabajo y regresando a sus respectivas pokebolas.

Luego de ver que tanto la nevada había terminado, ya un recuperado Moltres alzaba vuelo para retirarse hacia el Sur a Isla Canela no sin antes ver a los entrenadores que le habían ayudado y salvado el día.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Moltres, y tal como le dije a Zapdos, no pienso capturarte, ya que quiero una lucha justa en un lugar alejado para que nos enfrentemos, y además…aun no quiero capturarte ya que quiero que seamos amigos si no te capturo, y tengo la sensación de que un día nos volveremos a vernos-Dijo Naruto teniendo la sensación en que en un futuro no muy lejano se volvería a ver nuevamente con Moltres y con Zapdos….de eso no tenía dudas en que los volvería a verlos otra vez.

-Yo igual tengo esa sensación en que nos volvamos a vernos Moltres, y espero que ahora si puedas pelear justamente contra Zapdos-Dijo Lyra despidiéndose de al ver como Moltres volaba hacia el Sur de Kanto donde necesitaba ir a Isla Canela

Y sin más Moltres con todo su poder ya recuperado hacia que descongelaba el hielo que quedo del campo de batalla recuperando el ambiente de la ruta 5 dejando solo a nuestros héroes ya completamente agotados y exhaustos luego de otra noche de locura.

-Bien Lyra, hay que continuar hacia el centro pokemon de Ciudad Celeste y ahí podras interrogarme lo que gustes-Propuso Naruto ya que no quería una interrogación en plena noche cosa que había accedió la pelicastaña

Y una vez terminado de recoger sus cosas, y en examinar la zona que ya volvió a la normalidad nuevamente retornaron su camino hacia el norte…a Ciudad Celeste.

Y nuevamente nuestros héroes dejaron de una vez la ruta 5 donde caminaron hasta Ciudad Celeste donde ya era de anochecer y se sorprendía en que nada hubiera ocurrido luego de la llovizna y de la nevada para el alivio de los entrenadores y aprovecharon que aún seguía abierto el centro pokemon de la ciudad Celeste donde habían dejado sus pokemon para recuperarse y un par de habitaciones para descansar luego de una noche difícil de creer.

No ha pasado ni una semana y tanto Naruto y Lyra ya la están pasando muy bien en la región de Kanto-

 **-Dos semanas después-**

Luego de pasar un par de días en Ciudad Celeste donde Naruto y Lyra se habían restablecido sus suministros y equipaje, ya estaban listos para partir hacia el oeste donde estaría conectado la Ruta 4 y el Monte Lunar/Moon.

Bueno…en esos días que estuvieron en la ciudad, Naruto junto a RotomDex Tuvieron que explicarle que son las formas Alola que son otras formas que pokemon nativos sufieron cambios debido al ambiente que viven, tales como el caso de Sandslash y Ninetales, que antes eran de tipo Tierra y Fuego, pero el ambiente que Vivian en el monte Lanakila que es puramente Hielo debieron adaptarse al hielo para sobrevivir. Y en cuanto a los movimientos Z al explicarle que son un elemento dispensable para los entrenadores de la región de alola para utilizar sus movimientos en donde tanto entrenador y pokemon deben estar sincronizados en total armonía, pero para obtener tanto los cristales z y la pulsera debes comenzar con el Recorrido Insular que es parecido a competir como una liga Pokemon pero mucho más desafiante. Cosa que le había llamado mucho la atención para Lyra, y estaba comenzando a dudar si Naruto no era un entrenador ordinario como todo el mundo lo pensaba, sino, alguien osado para enfrentarse a una miembro del alto del mando de Kanto Lorelei, enfrentarse ante un pokemon legendario del calibre de Zapdos, si, Naruto era una caja de sorpresas aun con varios trucos.

Y una vez aclararo las dudas que tenía por Lyra, nuevamente hacia su nuevo Rumbo que ambos entrenadores necesitaban llegar…a Pueblo Paleta

Luego de viajar hacia el oeste a la ruta 4 donde tuvieron la urgencia en tomar el atajo principal en ir al Monte Moon, donde con sumo cuidado tuvieron que evitar molestos Geodude, Onix, Zubats y claro los misteriosos Cleafary.

Y al pasar algunos días en el monte Moon porfin habían visto la luz saliendo de ese tortuoso Monte Moon para luego cruzarse a la Ruta 3 que no fue tanto problema en llegar con un día después habían llegado a Ciudad Plateada donde tuvieron algunos días para descansar y aprovechar para visitar tanto el Museo de Ciudad Plateada y el Gimnasio de tipo Roca que desafortunadamente estaba cerrado por mantenimiento.

Ya una vez que tenía que hacer en Ciudad Plateada, estuvieron algunos días perdidos en el Bosque Verde donde tuvieron la oportunidad en ver grandes cantidades de pokemon tipo bicho como Caterpies, Weedles, Metatop, Kakuna, y uno que otros que Pikachu salvajes merodeando por el bosque verde, donde tanto Naruto, Lyra y RotomDex disfrutaron del paisaje del bosque.

Al pasar los días luego de perderse en el bosque verde y de pasar un par de días en la Ruta 2 habían llegado a Ciudad Verde una ciudad moderna parecida a ciudad Azafran que contaban con su Gimnasio que está considerado uno de los más temidos ya que esta de manera temporal la miembro del alto mando y especializada en tipo Fantasma y Veneno, Agatha.

Y tal como en ciudad celeste y en ciudad plateada estuvieron disfrutando de la ciudad hasta que decidieron irse hacia el Sur donde está conectado la Ruta 1, donde no pasaron y luego de un dia completo caminando de la ruta 1 que habían Ratattas y Pidgeys Salvajes.

Los días pasaban y nuestros héroes ya habían llegado en las puertas de un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo llamado. Pueblo Paleta

-Finalmente hemos llegado- Dijo una aliviada Lyra al ver el pueblo tan tranquilo y pacífico.

-Pueblo Paleta: Cuna de Heroes, vaya ese pueblo debe tener su historia-Dijo RotomDex comenzando a tomar algunas fotografías de Pueblo Paleta para su álbum de fotos.

-Por fin…Pueblo paleta, me siento como si estuviera en la Isla de MeleMele, Bien Lyra, RotomDex hay que continuar a ver al profesor Oak.

-De acuerdo-Dijieron al mismo tiempo Lyra y RotomDex reanudando el recorrido hacia pueblo paleta donde vieron el lugar lleno de pocas casas, y mucho campo abierto lleno de bosques, praderas y zona agrícola donde daban una imagen pacifica al lugar.

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos, habían llegado al lugar indicado por el mapa de RotomDex donde notaron a la vista un molino de viento y una enorme casa que es el hogar del profesor Samuel Oak, y sin tiempo que perder, Naruto decidió tocar el timbre a conocer en primera persona al profesor.

Y en ello se abre la puerta rebelando en vez de un profesor de mediana edad, a un joven de 15 años de edad, cabellera de color azabache, mejillas con forma Z, ojos de color ámbar, caucásico, y su vestimenta consta de una sudadera de manga corta azul con las mangas negras y con media Poké Ball de color blanco en la parte inferior, una camisa negra con una raya roja en el medio por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos azules negros. Sus guantes eran negros con los bordes verdes y su gorra era roja con negro, con una media Poké Ball verde en medio. Su mochila era verde con un círculo rojo en el medio.

(adivine quien es el sujeto…es alguien conocido que ya estaban esperando su regreso)

-Hola, disculpe por las molestias, pero se encontrará el profesor Oak-Pregunto de manera tranquila Naruto al joven entrenador y este le dio una pequeña sonrisa amable por parte del azabache.

-Se encuentra en su laboratorio haciendo unos trabajos, pero pasen, mucho gusto Soy Ash Ketechum de pueblo paleta-Se había presentado Ash extendiendo su mano en la del rubio cosa que había aceptado con gusto con un fuerte apretón de mano.

-El gusto es mío Ash, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo de la Región de Alola -Se había presentado tal como le hacia el rubio con una sonrisa Zorruna al Azabache sorprendiendo en que ese chico era de una región que nunca había oído.

-Hola, Soy Lyra Kotone y vengo de la Región de Johto, un placer en conocerlo Ash-Tambien se había presentado Lyra también con un saludo de manos que había aceptado el azabache.

-Alolah…Soy RotomDex, la Pokedex y compañero de Naruto-Tambien se presentó de manera cordial RotomDex al azabache quedando boquiabierto al ver una pokedex parlante y en que flotara, sí que se ha llevado muchas sorpresas….

-Amm Ash, te parece bien si nos llevan con el profesor Oak ahí podremos platicar de lo que gustes con nosotros-Propuso Naurto al ver la impresión de Ash y esperaba en que no se desmayara por tal impresión.

-Está bien, vamos vamos, vaya nunca creí en que existiera otras regiones y dime Naruto, eres un entrenador pokemon-Pregunto Ash esperando en que fuera un entrenador pokemon y que si lo es, lo estaría esperando una batalla pokemon y que tan fuerte es el, luego participar la Liga de Hoenn quería un reto mucho más fuerte.

-Por supuesto que Si…de hecho estoy aquí para retar la…

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Pero antes los reviews.**_

 _ **El lobo solitaro**_

 _ **Gracias por el review, y si en un futuro se enfrentaran tanto Ash y Naruto.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Yoh amigo como andas, gracias por el review, y si perdona por los errores, lo escribi rápidamente hehehe…y si Naruto le dio fiera batalla a Lorelei, y ya tome en consideración tanto la Liga Kanto y la Batalla de la Frontera, y si ya está Lyra como su amiga y compañera de viaje, y espero sorprenderte amigo.**_

 _ **xirons20**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si Lyra es de las pocos personajes que se ven muy pocos y es bonita y tranquila, y bueno con los movimientos Z…debo decirte que deberá ser necesario hacer las poses sino no tendrá gracia los movimientos Z. y la edad de Naruto es la de 17/18 años de edad, y Lyra tiene 15 a 16 años.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me imagino que te sorprendisteis por la gran pelea que dio Naruto ante Lorelei, que no se le hizo fácil a la del Alto Mando, y si están altas las expectativas para Naruto ya que sorprendió a Lorelei y a Scott, y ya tome en consideración la opción de ambas ligas tanto la liga pokemon de Kanto y la Batalla de la Frontera, y me alegro que te gustara la opción de Lyra. Y sin más espero sorprenderte con este capítulo amigo.**_

 _ **Sharoark**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si perdona sé que querías que Naruto venciera a Lorelei pero se me hizo algo ilógico siendo un entrenador que apenas va comenzando derrotara a una del alto mando, es difícil de creer, preferí que fuera vencido, pero tampoco no dejaría que Naruto fuera derrotado fácilmente, le dio una fiera batalla a Lorelei, y bueno espero sorprenderte amigo.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Yoh bro, que tal te ha ido, bueno tal como prometi ya tengo el capítulo hecho de nueva vida, aunque sí que me tomo algo de tiempo. Peo bueno…me alegro que te sorprendiera la batalla entren Naruto y Lorelei, y no por nada Naruto quiere ser el primer As de Frente de Batalla en Alola y en un futuro el campeón de Alola. Y si están altas las expectativas para Lorelei, Scott y Lyra, y si pronto serán pareja, aunque…estare considerando un pequeño harem, pero la principal y pareja será Lyra ehhh… y ya verás las sorpreas que te tengo bro, y bueno espero tu review y no te preocupes por Unova, ahora estoy escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara la batalla, y espero sorprenderte más en que aventuras tendrá Naruto y Lyra, junto a nuevos compañeros en esta aventura por Kanto.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Gracias por el review…pero con May…digamos que ya es de Ash.**_

 _ **Pato**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por el apoyo de Lyra.**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustará el capítulo, y en cuanto al team rocket con Occ…hmmm me dejastes en algo en que pensar…pero puede funcionar, y ya verás que pokemon tendrá en Kanto, y espero sorprenderte amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review y el apoyo, y si sé que Naruto hubiera ganado con el movimiento Z de Incineroar pero hay que ser Justos, por lo menos le dio mucha pelea a Lorelei, hmmm y en cuanto a Moltres…..ya verás el capítulo lo que sucedió con Moltres. Y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo amigo.**_

 _ **21.009**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y en cuanto a una Gardevoir hmmm será un poco difícil ya que los Ralts son nativos de Hoenn, aunque deja ver si hay algo que pueda hacer, y espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te gustara la batalla ante lorelei, y tome en consideración la opción de la batalla de la frontera de la frontera, espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Ulises**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y gracias por el apoyo dado me alegro que te gustara el fic, y espero sorprenderte y bueno en cuanto a que derrote a Ash….hmm aún no, prefería tener una rivalidad amistosa. y ya verás las sorpresas que tengo para ti.**_

Uffffff ahora si fue un largo capitulo que he escrito hehehe y si vi que me tarde mucho en escribirlo y pido disculpas pero en estos meses han estado muy intensos.

Para comenzar el 7 de septiembre de este año temblo en Mexico con una magnitud de 8.2 grados Richter, y créanme, se sintió muy intenso, por suerte solo fue un susto nocturno….pero eso era solo el comienzo de una pesadilla…

19 de septiembre….esa será una fecha maldita para Mexico ya que irónicamente que se cumplia 32 años tras el sismo del Mexico 1985…el destino vuelve a mostrarnos la furia de la naturaleza en provococar un Sismo de 7.2 Grados Richter…uno que en verdad pensaba que ya no la contaba ya que estaba en la universidad en el primer piso.

Luego de eso, se habian suspendio las clases durnate un mes y todo era un caos por los lugares afectados en el sismo, y por suerte..mi casa no sufrio daños, pero si nos dejaron un buen susto de muerte que no queremos repetir jamas…

Fue un momento difícil y decidi detenerme temporalmente en escribir fics para recuperarme mentalmente tras el sismo, y bueno ya que luego de que se estabilizaran las cosas, volvió a escribir los capítulos ya que ando actualizando algunos, para que vean que continuo escribiendo, asi que no se preocupen por eso…

Bueno….ahora a lo que venimos…ufffff si que me tome mi tiempo para hacer el cap, desde ciudad azafrán, la captura de nuevos pokemon tanto de naruto y Lyra, y la batalla entre Naruto vs Zapdos, y claro el demostramiento del poder de Naruto con los Movimientos Z en todo su esplendor…y no se preocupen por las aves legendarias ya que en un futuro cercano los capturara….pero por ahora no.

Y finalmente ha llegado a Pueblo paleta, donde se toparon con cierto entrenador azabache llamado Ash Ketchum, y tal como en el Cannon, daremos comienzo el arco de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto.

Ahora hare las siguientes preguntas.

 **¿crees que debería darles Generos a los pokemon Legendarios?**

 **¿les parecio bien los nuevos pokemon capturados por Naruto y Lyra?**

 **¿Sera la ultima vez que veamos a Moltres y a Zapdos?**

 **¿le gustaría que Naruto y Lyra viajaran con Ash, May, Brock y Max?**

 **¿podra Naruto participar y vencer en ambas ligas tanto liga y la batalla de la frontera en Kanto?**

Y por ahora asi va el conteo de los nuevos pokemon de Naruto y Lyra y su actual equipo

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Incineroar, MimiKyu (Shiny), Pikachu, Ninetales Forma Alola, Sandslash Forma Alola, Swampert, Frogadier, Espeon, Leafeon, Sylveon, Toucannon, Wishiwashi, Rimombee, Passimian, Gollisopod, Kommo-O, Rowlet, Popplio, Growlithe, HootHoot (Shiny), Pidgey (Shiny), Vulpix forma Kanto**_

 _ **Lyra**_

 _ **Chikorita, Marill, Houndour y Murkrow.**_

Bueno amigos antes de despedirme les avisare que estare actualizando capítulos asi que esperen a cual fic voy a actualizar, asi que no se preocupen por eso amigos, a pesar del sismo, continuo en pie y seguire adelante escribiéndolo hehehe-

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima


End file.
